Trouble in Red
by Nycorson
Summary: When new guests show up in the tower, Xander might be in more danger than he wants to admit.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own this, Josh, Marvel, Disney - heck everyone else owns this. I'm just playing with it for fun. This takes place right after Thor Dark World and before Winter Soldier.

Xander pounded on the metal in a rhythmic pattern that exactly matched the beat of his pulse. The metal had started to vibrate with the pattern of his hammer. It created a zen pattern as he chanted softly the entreaty in his heart. When he had finished the pattern, seven times seven times seven time seven pattern, he quenched it in the bucket of milk waiting for him.

"Interesting. What does the milk do that water wouldn't?"

"Not a hundred percent sure. I suspect the lactose in it creates a low level chemical change, but mostly I'm just following the instructions." He didn't turn to look at Natasha, instead finished waiting for the two minutes then pulled the sword out and rinsed it off in a bucket of water and vinegar that waited for him. The sword steamed a bit then he pulled it out and lay it down to cool. He still had runes to carve into it and blood to anoint it with. It wasn't done yet.

"Can I look at it?"

"No." His tone sharp and she froze in the act of reaching for it. "I haven't sealed it yet and until the process is done, I don't want to take a chance. When done, you are free to play with it, but it isn't the right weapon for you."

"Oh?" She had pulled back and he turned to look at her, any emotion she might have felt gone from her face.

"Oh." He rolled his eye at her and her mouth twitched the tiniest bit. "You work better with knives. Your form and everything treats the knives as an extension of your body. A sword would throw you off, you haven't spent your life working with it, knowing how to use it. Trust me. I have a recipe I want to make for you. Would be just one knife, but it might come out very nice." He trailed off as the idea of the blade slide more into his mind and he looked at her again. "How tall are you?"

Natasha blinked at him and answered slowly, "Five foot, seven. Why?"

"Huh." He walked over and scribbled something on a piece of paper thinking.

"Xander?"

He looked up and smiled a bit sheepish. "Sorry, thoughts. So, what brings to this out of the way place?"

"Jarvis told me you'd be here."

"That doesn't answer why you are here though. Jarvis usually knows where I am."

"I want to see your video with you fighting with Clint."

Xander snorted. "You mean you've been unable to get past Jarvis, Clint warned you not to tell Tony, and it's driving you crazy."

Natasha crossed her arms over her chest and stalked around the room. "Something like that." She spun looking at him. "I don't see what the big deal is. Clint would only tell me you weren't awful, and Steve just kept saying I'd have to talk to you. I don't like being left out of the loop." Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him and Xander covered his reaction, backing up towards the bench.

"Safira?"

"Didn't even bother to ask."

"Sure, you can watch. Jarvis, would you play it for her while I finish cleaning up here?" He heard it click on and familiar voices filled the area as he put away his tools, wiped down the sword and placed it in oiled sand. Designing the runes would take time, but he looked forward to how this weapon would work for Faith. Safira would do better with a spear. She had the height to make it a deadly weapon, but he didn't know how to work that yet. Maybe spear was the wrong answer, a different weapon? One he hadn't seen yet? Thoughts and ideas blocked out the noise as he worked.

Finishing his clean up he turned to see Nat staring at him, her eyes thoughtful.

"What are you?"

Xander blinked, thrown by the question. "Human?"

"No. Or at least not only. There is something about you." She stated it as a fact, not a question and he sighed.

"I am not more fantastic than Clint. Both human just not content to be run of the mill. It is possible. Just cause you and Cap have the super soldier enhancements doesn't mean everyone does."

She froze mid-stride, her pale face going paler and she looked at him, green eyes suddenly dark. "How do you know that?" Her voice harsh and low.

"Really?" He gave her an incredulous look. "Natasha, I've seen you take a full-on blow from something that knocked Cap for a loop and get back up. That same blow killed a human that I didn't move fast enough to save. So, either A - you're a mutant or B- you got dosed with some Russian variant of the same shit. No big surprise there." He shrugged and finished washing his hands.

She blinked at him and let out a long low sigh. "Most people never figure that out."

This time Xander sighed and threw up his hands. "You fight hand to hand with super heroes and slayers. Of course you're enhanced. Clint stays as far away as possible and shoots things. Are you suspecting my motives again?"

"Oh, I know your motives. I just happen to approve of them." She had regained color in her face and smirked at him. "Besides, watching you torture Fury has become a favorite pasttime of people."

"Ah, so that is why he's been avoiding me so much lately. I'd wondered." Xander looked around the workshop, everything had been put away and cleaned up. Time to head home.

"May I share this with Maria?"

"No. She doesn't need to see it. Cause if it gets into Shield's archives Fury will see it. He can keep thinking I'm physically harmless thank you so much." He flinched as Nat batted her eyes at him. "Don't do that. That is wrong, very very wrong. You are allowed to threaten people, not that."

Nat's laughter filled the small workshop as he shuddered. Xander looked around one more time to make sure everything was locked up and shut off. The forge would take a while to cool, but it was properly tamped. "What time is it, Jarvis?" He didn't keep clocks in the workshop, it messed with the counts most of the spells called for, counts of heartbeats, or breaths.

Jarvis didn't respond.

Xander shot a startled look at Natasha who also frowned in concern.

"It is 6:23 PM, Xander. But I believe there is something you should be aware of. Communications have been blocked in London until now, and the whole story is currently unfurling on the news. Aliens have attacked New York and Thor and Dr. Jane Foster seem to have been in the middle of it. Sir is headed there now. The situation is resolved, but Thor has asked to speak to Sir. Ms. Potts is requesting both of you return to the tower and convince Captain Rogers to not go out after them."

"How did Tony get there?" Natasha asked as they headed out the door, not at a run, but a ground eating pace just the same.

"He took one of his Quin jets. He should be on the ground in the next thirty minutes. UN troops are already dealing with the clean-up. And I am currently working to see how my awareness of this incident managed to be blocked for hours."

His voice had a definite disgruntled vibe as it spoke out of Natasha's phone, switching seamlessly from the workshop speakers. That more than anything made Xander relax. When Jarvis was disgruntled, he would be fine.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I am still waiting for Sir to tell me what the outcome - " Jarvis broke off and Xander let him be even as he and Natasha headed to the Tower.

* * *

So - new story. I don't have it done yet, but I'm actively working on it. I love my Xander. But hey! My Kaylid series is in back in Kindle Unlimited and the next book is coming out Friday 4-29-2019. So get it when it's hot. If you can't afford it please come like my Facebook page under Bad Ash Books and share this world. I've got one more to write in it, then on to a new urban fantasy series I'm super excited about. Enjoy - another chapter tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Moving at a pace just slow enough to not have people ask why they were running, they made it back to the Tower in eight minutes. The elevator waited for them as they entered via the parking garage. That entrance rarely had reporters lying in wait for people there.

"Any word, Jarvis?" Xander asked as the doors slid closed.

"Everyone is okay. Sir says he is returning with new residents for the tower and is placing requests to have space made for them."

"Oh? Who is joining us?" Natasha's voice cool and collected, but Xander saw her hand twitch just the slightest bit.

"Doctor Foster and her intern, a Darcy Lewis." Jarvis replied.

Natasha blinked. "Hmm, that could prove interesting."

The elevator continued up. "Natasha, may I ask you a question?" Xander asked, trying to not sound too interested.

"You just did. But, yes." She turned and glanced at him, an elegant brow arched.

"Did me, well, me and Safira moving in here disturb you?"

"Life disturbs me. Do you mean was I discomfited because you did?" She shrugged. "Yes and no. Part of me still feels like you are a wildcard, and those are better to keep tabs on."

She fell silent and Xander let it grow, she'd answer or should wouldn't.

The elevator slid to a halt and Natasha jabbed the hold button with a move so fast Xander almost missed it. Tony had installed hold and open buttons when the place was built. Rumor credited his trysts in elevators, but no one could prove it.

"I've always been a chess piece. A pawn in other people's games. And for the most part I accept that." She didn't look at him, facing the door. "You see a person and only a person. It's an unusual feeling and one I'm enjoying. I'm not ready to lose it." With a slower move she hit open and strode out of the elevator not looking back at him.

Xander tilted his head a frown creasing his brow as he followed her out into Tony's penthouse suite. Pepper and Steve were glaring at each other when he walked in. Natasha had ignored both of them and filled a glass with water.

"Problems?"

"She won't let me grab a jet and go help Tony," Steve said almost shouting in frustration.

"He won't listen that playing in another countries back yard is dangerous and that the last thing Tony needs is to be spanked for being so reckless."

"Well now that is a mental image I didn't need." Xander said wryly and both Steve and Pepper flushed. "Where's Safira?"

"Out with Jolie. They went for a run, it's about the only consistent exercise Jolie will do." Steve said the anger dropping out of him. "She called said they'd be back soon."

"Is Tony saying he's in any distress?" Xander asked the question in general, trusting someone would answer him.

"No. Per Sir's reports he is collecting our new guests and one of the guests is on the way at this time." Jarvis replied promptly.

"On the way? But isn't Tony's jet faster than anything commercial?" A crack of thunder underscored his words and Xander turned looking up at the blue sky. A moment later a flash of red and a faint thud vibrated through the building.

"I believe our guest has arrived." Jarvis said, his voice carrying the slightest hint of amusement. Xander glared up at the ceiling.

"Are you seriously telling me a god just landed out on the patio?"

Steve smiled at huge smile, spinning and heading for the wide deck and landing pad outside the suite. Xander hadn't been up here often, but Pepper had a soft smile as she walked, much more sedately, towards the open area.

"Huh, suppose I should let Clint know." Natasha remarked as she watched through the glass walls as Steve tackled hugged a huge blonde man with a flowing red cape and a hammer in one hand.

"That is really Thor?" Xander could help the abstract tone. "No wonder Anya kept comparing him to everyone else. He looks pretty impressive."

Nat had started to call someone on her phone, probably Clint, but she paused and looked at him. "You knew someone who compared people to Thor? Was she an Astratru or something?"

"Nah, they had a fling, and apparently he impressed the hell out of her. Which is saying something, cause that woman had high standards."

Natasha blinked at him and he shrugged. "Long story." He might have said more, but Steve came in leading Thor. Pepper rose and gave Thor a gentle hug and Xander noticed how he treated her like spun glass.

_He probably doesn__'__t know about Extremis. Could prove interesting._

"Thor, you remember Nat?"

"Of course," Thor didn't quite boom, but his voice had power that made it seem louder than it was. Probably. "How fare thee, Widow?"

"They haven't killed me yet." She put down her phone. "Clint is on his way up."

"Excellent. I look forward to seeing the archer again." Thor turned and looked at Xander who stood there, feeling a bit out of his league. "I see that you have a new addition. And he is Odin touched?"

Xander saw the confused looks flicker across their faces, that was not something he was even going get into. Seer was his council position and he was sticking with that, dammit.

"Nah, just an idiot with a finger. I'm Xander Harris." Xander stuck out his arm and it was clasped in the traditional warrior greeting, hands near the elbows and forearms aligned.

Thor frowned looking at him and opened his mouth.

_Shit, need to distract him. No time like the present I guess._

"So, apparently you knew a friend of mine. Anyanka. I'm sure she'd find it amusing me meeting you."

"Anyanka?" Thor grinned as he released the clasp. "Blond, feisty, tongue that could draw blood?"

"That would be my Anya." Xander grinned. "She commented quite often on your sexual prowess." She smirked in memory. "Usually to tell me how you did it better, but occasionally I would be an improvement."

Thor beamed then frowned. "Are you an Asgardian I do not know? That would have been many hundreds of your years ago."

"Long story," Xander said and heard Steve, Clint, and pepper say it at the same time. He chuckled. "Short version?" Thor nodded looking interested. "Human, vengeance demon, human, vengeance demon, human, killed by a Neanderthal vampire." Xander shrugged. "Yeah that about covers it."

Everyone in the room blinked at him and Steve turned to Pepper. "At some point we need some nice booze that even will get Thor tipsy, pizza, and make Xander tell us his stories. Even my stuff might be boring in comparison."

"Set the date and I'll order it." Pepper replied absently looking at Xander. "You can become a vengeance demon?"

"Oh yeah. The head honcho's been wanting Willow for years. But that is another story altogether."

Thor grinned and it was an infection smile. "I like your new addition. If Anyanka compared him to me in the bedroom arts, he must be impressive."

While Xander could talk about sex with anyone, and do it with a straight face, the speculative look Natasha gave him made him take two steps back. To his relief the elevator dinged

"Hey look who I found on my way up. Your wayward charges." Clint's voice came in as did the sound of Jolie protesting.

"I don't want to meet any visitors. I ran. Now I have some lab stuff I promised Bruce I'd work on. Visitors are boring." She paused as they walked into the main area and her eyes widened as she looked at Thor. "Um. He's big."

"Yummy," Safira murmured and Steve shot her an incredulous look. She laughed and walked over to him, the racer back tank top and shorts hugging her muscled body. "Just cause I'm crazy about you, doesn't mean I'm dead. He's yummy."

Xander rubbed the empty eye socket.

_I'm starting to know how Giles feels. That worries me._

"Safira, Jolie, may I introduce Thor Odinson, god of Thunder."

"Oh. Do you know anything about biochemistry?" Jolie asked, looking at him skeptically.

"Not as such by that name, though I am sure my beloved Dr. Jane Foster does." Thor replied with solemnity. He didn't try to approach the girls, but his sharp eyes looked at both them. "I thought the Human Valkyrie was limited to one in mortal flesh at a time?"

"The wha? Oh. Huh. I could see that. Nah, not anymore. Long story," everyone chimed in at the last part.

Thor blinked. "I may need to donate to the cause to have this man tell stories. It should prove interesting."

"Wait, Thor? As in Norse God Thor? Son of Odin?" Safira asked her voice suddenly wary.

"Yes. I am the son of Odin and your mythology has granted me that title." Thor looked amused for a split second before an aggressive slayer stalked towards him.

"Listen here. You had better keep your fertility powers to yourself. I am having sex. I am enjoying having sex, and I am using protection. If I get pregnant because you thought it would be funny to increase the fertility of either of us, I swear I will cut your balls off and use your ball sac to carry my earbuds."

_No one should be able to look that fierce in running shorts and a tank top._

The idle thought and her words as she advanced on Thor like the Valkyrie he had referred to had half the room taking a step back. Steve turned bright red and covered his eyes. Though the part about pregnancy had his head jerking up and he looked a little wild.

"Wait. He can get people pregnant?" Pepper asked and the other people in the room all looked suddenly uncomfortable.

Thor looked like he considered escape, his hands up taking a half step back as Safira confronted him. "Yes, one of my gifts is to increase fertility in either gender. But only if they wish it. I would never do it without specific permission. Swear. My mother would have my hide." His voice broke and something like grief flashed in his eyes.

Safira gave him one more glare for good measure, then grinned. "Good. Just so we understand. I need a shower." She cast a side glance at Steve. "Want to come scrub my back?"

Steve stammered but shook his head. "Not right now. Tony should be back any moment with guests."

Safira shrugged. "Your loss. Dinner at our place still on tonight?"

"Yes," Steve replied with no hesitation.

With a quick kiss on the cheek Safira headed back towards the elevator. Jolie stood there, her phone in her hands she looked at Thor. "Dr. Jane Foster? Astrophysicist? Published on the Rosen-Einstein bridge?"

"That is my lady." Thor said with pride.

"Not biochemistry. But may be interesting. Going to the lab. Bruce is going to think I forgot." She shoved her phone in her pocket and headed towards the stairs to the labs, all the boring adults already dismissed.

"She is going to kill me," Steve muttered as he walked over to Xander.

"Nah. Just burn out your blush gene. She thinks Americans are prudes and finds it hilarious they get so uptight." Xander said. He moved his attention to Pepper who still had a funny look on her face. "You need me for anything Pepper? Otherwise, I'll go get ready to deal with Fury. Who you know will be storming in here soon?"

That caused the introspective look to disappear. "Gods, don't remind me. I desperately need to find someone to deal with the Avenger headaches." She shot a sharp glance at Thor and sighed. "And I suspect whatever just happened over in England is going to be laid right at our feet even if we had nothing to do with it."

"Sorry?" Xander said. To the side Thor and Clint were talking and Nat looked totally bored though she didn't move away from them.

"Oh, not your fault or problem. You are a joy to deal with, not that anything has actually happened to need to deal. You ever going to get your third slayer?"

"Probably not. Safira needs her space and I don't think Jolie could handle rooming with another person. So unless I wanted to talk Tony our of more floor space, it will probably be two with the occasional guests."

"Yes. How is Faith?" Pepper smiled, something secretive about it.

Xander looked at her from the side of his eye. "Why do I think you know more about what she is doing than I do?"

Pepper shrugged, an elegant movement that didn't hide the soft smirk. "I may still chat with her occasionally. She is quite the young woman."

"They all are. And really," he wasn't going to plead, but he could ask nicely. "Don't rub anything in Buffy or Willow's faces. It isn't their fault, they literally are unable to remember. Think of it like Alzheimer's and just roll with it. Most of the time they are fine."

A brief flash of something crossed her face. "When you put it that way." She glanced over at Thor. "Do you think he could do anything with that little issue?"

Xander blinked and looked at Thor, thoughtful. "That never occurred to me. He sees more than you would think. He might see something, but that doesn't mean he can fix it, or would. Whole prime directive thing you know."

"Somehow, given how much he has meddled here plus his brother – I don't believe he cares."

Xander grinned. "Geek points for the lady. You keep this up and maybe I might have to fight Tony for you." His voice teasing as he smiled up at her, her heels giving her an inch over him.

Pepper laughed. A sound that had the others in the room turning to look at them. She looked like she might have said something else, but Jarvis spoke.

"Sir is incoming now."

"Ah. Well you may want to stay and meet our guests. It will be another week before their rooms are ready. And Tony requested lab space. If you would, could you escort them down to the guest suites the girls were in? It would save me some time. I have enough time to say hello, then I really need to get back. My email is already blowing up." She glanced at her watch that had lots of red flashing across it.

"Sure. I can do that. Then I'll go prepare for Fury. I'm considering asking Jarvis to have Misirlou playing through the speakers and follow him as he walks through the building."

Pepper giggled. It was a nice sound. "Jules Winnfield? Really? Oh no wonder he's been avoiding this place so much lately. Do keep it up."

A high pitched whine drew everyone's attention to the landing pad. "You go. I'll hang back and wait. I'm sure you and Steve plan on doing some scolding."

Pepper sighed. "No. I do believe I will let that go. It doesn't sound like he did anything too rash, even if I will still get complaints."

"Which you will deal with elegantly as always." Xander tried to be flattering but just gave him a look.

"Only because I can't find anyone else to dump it on. Oh well, at least it is occasionally distracting from the norm." She smiled, a bit rueful, and headed to the door, where Thor and Steve had already gone.

Xander smiled and leaned against the wall, giving people space to say hello. A ping from his phone pulled his attention from the mingling people and dealt with emails. While New York had few vampires, it had a decent demon population, though most of them seemed the more peaceful type. An interesting email had sat in his box and he'd been waiting for some more information about it. A demon who ran a successful bar in LA that was regarded as a neutral space had contacted him. He had a partner that wanted to open a bar here and was scoping out the supernatural scene first. Xander loved the idea. Any neutral place for demons to meet made talking out issues easier and less stress on everyone.

He couldn't remember if he'd met Lorne, but the demon had survived the meltdown in LA when most of Angel's team hadn't. The verdict was still out on how he felt about that. Though he'd sent flowers to Buffy when he had heard, it ranked up there on the no desire to discuss topics. During the rebuild he'd come across a few places whose owners had decided not to rebuild that had extensive basements, which might be perfect for a demon bar. Maybe just a place for supernaturals all together. He made notes to himself, ideas already sparking. It might be a good business venture and provide easy work for any new slayers in town. While he didn't think he'd have more than two under his care, most over the age of twenty-five had no need or desire for watchers, just a resource for research and aid. There maybe a few that would love a semi steady job where their oddness wouldn't stand out.

As his mind went over ideas and he started to figure out how to buy that building, it would be an excellent investment, but it would be personal, not council run.

"Wonder if Pepper would float me a loan?"

"Given what I have seen you investigating most likely, if you can convince Sir to not give you the money." Jarvis spoke quietly but Xander still jumped.

"Gah, you and your everywhereness."

"Your comment was aloud," Jarvis said and Xander swore he detected a note of reproach in the AI's voice.

"Yeah, I know. Bad habit. Got use to talking to myself a long time ago." Xander tilted his head eye closed as he thought. "I think there is a valid return on having a location that is controlled and an information source might be worth the investment. I'll have to check my resources and talk to Giles. Want to be part owner of a supernatural club, Jarvis?"

There was a distinct pause but this time Xander smirked instead of worried.

"That idea had never occurred to me. I do not have an opinion at this time."

"We'd both probably be mostly silent owners. I'd need to get someone else to run it. But that could be fun." Laughter pulled his attention away from their quiet discussion and he opened his eye looking towards the open doors where Tony and another man and two women were walking in. His breath caught in his throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Two women came in, and Thor had his arm around a tiny slim woman with longish brown hair. Xander could hear her talking, arms waving as she explained something to Tony and the other man, who both seemed to follow the conversation. But his gaze was snagged by her companion.

The long dark hair stuck out from under a knit cap, her boots put her at a good three inches taller than the other woman, curvy body, red full lips, and a smile. It was the smile that said everything, amusement, tolerance, love, and long suffering.

"Xander, come over and meet our guests," Pepper called out. With a mental effort to unlock his body he moved forward, trying not to stare at the curvy brunette. Pepper smiled at him as he walked over, the few steps giving him time to find his joker persona and dredge up a smile. "Everyone, this is Xander Harris. He lives here with two of the most wonderful young women I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. He'll have to explain to you what he does, I'm sure I would mangle it. Xander, this is Doctor Jane Foster and her assistant Darcy Lewis. While the gentleman hiding in the back is Doctor Erik Selvig."

"I'd doubt you'd mangle anything, Pepper," Xander responded with a normal tease, even as he fought to drag his eyes off the girl. "Nice to meet everyone."

The two doctors kinda mumbled a hello, then went back to rapid science speak. Darcy however looked at him, a long slow look as a wide smile split her face. "Damn, you get pirates. How come I never got pirates?"

"Well, you do have to be willing to sail the high seas to run into them. Maybe you've been running around in the wrong seas?" Xander snarked back, suddenly feeling right at home.

"Definitely need to up my sailing game then. So tall dark pirate man, do I have to walk the plank?" As she spoke, she moved over to him and slipped and arm through his. "Or can I be your parrot?"

At this point all of them had fallen quiet and Jane was slowly turning red. "Darcy, you can't talk to people like that!" Her voice mortified and one hand covering a flushed face.

Thor grinned at both of them, while Pepper raised an eye brow at the interaction.

"Oh, I think you covered with brightly colored feathers could be a lot of fun," Xander said smiling, enjoying the spark of interest in her eyes.

"Trust me, Jane, I can talk to pirates like this all day long. Feathers? I'm partial to red and green."

"I know just the supplier. With or without down attached?"

Steve, who'd been hiding in the background groaned. "I'm starting to think Safira got some of her sass from you."

"Hey, she got most of her sass from me. She just refined it into her own unique Amazonian style."

"Do I need to bunk her with you? Instead of her own room with Jane and Thor?" Tony asked his arms crossed over his chest. It dawned on Xander it was Stark there, not Iron Man as there was no suit in sight.

"Even for me, and my legendary bad judgment, that might be taking it a little fast. Why don't I escort you all to the guest suites? I know Tony is still working on designing your floor." He smiled, letting the sexual innuendo fade.

Jane waved her hand, dismissing living quarters with a wave. "What about my lab? You promised lab space."

Xander fought a grin. She and Jolie would either love each other at first sight or hate each other with a passion for the ages. He wondered if the tower could handle a feud between the two of them.

_Why are the tiny ones always the power kegs about to explode?_

"I'm working on it. I want you to know I'm giving up one of my spare-spare labs. And you'll have access to Jarvis – within reason. No crashing my AI."

"Until this point, Sir, only your actions have managed to cause any damage to my servers. And that was due to the physical location exploding." Jarvis's calm voice had both women and the other doctor jerking their heads up to stare at the ceiling.

"You have a fully functional AI?" Asked Jane her voice sharp.

"Meh. I have Jarvis. Any more is up to him. Xander, I'll up your pay if you escort them to their rooms, and then maybe show Doctor Foster to her lab. It's the one next to Jolie's, not that you let her use it yet." Tony put so much pouting into that last statement Xander rolled his eyes.

Jane whirled on him, eyes wide. "What is this the 1500's that a man should prevent one of his wives from owning possessions?" Outrage laced every word. What really hurt, in a way Xander refused to analyze, was Darcy removing her arm and stepping back from him.

Xander raised the suddenly bereft arm. "First, I am very very single." He ignored the smirk from Nat and Clint who he KNEW was texting Maria. They were friends dammit, nothing more. "Second, Jolie is twelve. Regardless of what Tony says or thinks, she doesn't get her own lab until she either turns sixteen or graduates from college with her degree. Right now she can work with Bruce or Tony or you, but she is twelve. No unsupervised lab use." He glanced at the ceiling. "Sorry Jarvis, you don't count. You can't grab her and get her out of the way if something happens."

It helped a tiny bit that Jane blushed ducking her head against Thor, while Darcy tilted her head and shoulder in a half shrug, half nod.

He took a deep breath giving everyone steely glares. "So now. If you would like me to escort you to your temporary quarters, I'd be honored to. Otherwise I have work to do."

Darcy looked up at Thor, batting eyes that had long eyelashes, and Xander refused to acknowledge why he noticed this. "Thor, do somethings. We hurt the pirate's feelings. I like the pirate. He managed to crush Jane in less than 30 seconds. And made her listen. That usually take either bribery, withholding of caffeine or new threats. And she doesn't have any poptarts for me to steal."

Xander caught Pepper's suddenly narrowed gaze and felt the unmistakable sensation of someone drawing down a bow in his direction.

"Shall we go?" He offered brightly, spinning and heading for the elevator before anyone could react. He fled to the sound of Pepper's laughter. He stood at the elevator, wishing Jarvis would hurry up.

"You're running," Darcy commented as she slipped her arm back into his.

"Yes, yes I am." He didn't look at her as relief that the doors were opening swept through him. He stepped in pulling Darcy with him. She stumbled a bit and he had to wrap a hand around her waist to steady her.

"Mmmm, smart, sexy, and intelligent. This might be more fun than I thought."

A wave of panic he hadn't felt since the day of the love spell swept through him. "Thor, coming? Labs to see Dr. Foster." That encouraged Jane to pull Thor into the elevator. The large man had a smile on his face that spoke of either love or besottment. Either way Xander didn't care. Thor was a god, he could take care of himself. He was getting out of the way of Pepper before she fired what ever had formed in her mind.

The doors slide closed, and he helped Darcy back to her feet. "Labs or residence first, mi'ladies?"

"Labs." "Residence." Came at the same time so he sighed.

"The labs are first, but I suspect if I stop there, you won't make it to the residence. Shall we hit your living quarters, then show you how to get there without needing an elevator? Jarvis will always take you where you want to go."

Jane pouted, the grown woman pouted, but Darcy graced him with a dazzling smile of Ruby Slippers red.

_And the colors of lipstick have been assimilated. I need a guy's night out or a week at the forge._

"The guest quarters." The smugness in Jarvis's voice had Xander tossing a middle finger behind his back as they stepped out.

"I think you'll like these. There are three rooms, a sitting area and a kitchenette. There tends to be breakfast for everyone in the commons area most mornings. People bring multiple things, though I usually cook. Was easier to feed people there."

"So what exactly is your job here? You said Tony doesn't pay you? Are you a butler?" Jane asked.

Avoidance was always a better option, so Xander pushed open the door to their quarters. It still was laid out the same but somehow felt different, the colors more suiting to the two women than what they'd been previously. And, he sniffed the air, then walked in to look at the counter. A tray of poptarts lay there on the counter. Xander narrowed his eye. He'd be having a long talk with Jarvis later.

"O. M. G!" Came from where Darcy had been. He cringed and headed that way as Jane dragged Thor towards one of the rooms.

"Is everything okay?" He called from the door, not wanting to intrude.

"Come look at this!" Her voice still had that edge where he couldn't tell if it was excitement or panic, so he headed in. Maybe there was a spider there? Not that he'd seen any none flying insects in the tower.

"Is something wrong?" He moved further into the room when he didn't see her, avoiding looking at the queen-sized bed, and following her voice into the bathroom.

He found her standing in the middle of the bathroom staring at the huge standing tub in the middle of the bathroom. The bathroom had a walk in shower, a little room for the toilet, a dual vanity with lights for any woman's makeup and that white, gleaming, huge tub.

"So what is wrong?"

"Do you see that tub? You could have sex in that tub! You could have a threesome in that tub!" She turned sparkling eyes on him. "Wanna try it out?"

No thought was involved, Xander spun on his heel and headed to the door calling over his shoulder. "Next stop the commons and then the lab!" Laughter followed him out and he fled to the elevator. "Jarvis, you are a jerk. A world class jerk. And if anything this proves you're sentient. No program could be that cruel."

"Xander, what exactly are you referring to?" Jarvis' smooth voice came out as Jane dragged Thor out of the apartment and Darcy followed swaying on her heels, her eyes alight with mischief.

_Demons and gods above and below, I've found Faith's match. Crap, crap, crap. And she is all sweetness and snark where Faith is sex and danger. _

"Commons please Jarvis. If you ever want to go there, just tell Jarvis."

The elevator doors slid open to reveal the commons and before they could close again Darcy walked out.

"Darcy, labs," Jane protested, but when Thor followed the girl out she went to.

Xander took a fortifying breath, gave the top of the elevator a dark glare and headed on into the room.

"Oh, this kitchen." This time rather than the fake excitement and over the top glee, she sounded reverent. "The things I could bake in here. Can we use this? I mean I'd share."

"I would assume so. This is where I've been making breakfast." He glanced at the double ovens she was drooling over. "You like to bake?"

"Love it. Cakes, pies, pastries, fancy breads. Cookies are a bit boring. There's an elegant chemistry in getting all the ingredients just right. I'm only a passable cook, but I'm a damn good baker. " This time the wide red smile she flashed at him was full of joy and he felt his mind stutter-step. "I'd share?"

Xander snorted. "You have lots of big eaters in this place. Bruce and Pepper are probably the pickiest, but only because they actually care what goes into their bodies. Everyone else, not so much. And my two girls eat like Rogers at an all you can eat contest."

"Oh, I hope I can use this. This will be neat."

"Yes, yes. It's a kitchen. It has a toaster for pop-tarts. Can we go to the lab now?" Jane muttered, though she gave the coffee maker a loving pat as she spoke.

Darcy lifted her eyes to the ceiling, but an amused smile curved her lips as she moved away from the stoves.

"Sure. I'll take you the back way to the labs, so you know how to get there. Occasionally Pepper will have Jarvis lock the elevators forcing them to get some exercise walking the stairs."

"I'm torn. Stairs are evil. But forcing Jane to get some exercise is greatly appreciated," Darcy commented as they walked to a subtle door in the wall that opened to reveal standard stairs going up and down. "Oh well, if I take the stairs enough, maybe I can eat more of my own baking without needing new clothes." She started up the stairs, the direction Xander had waved Thor and Jane in. As she climbed the stairs ahead of him, he couldn't help but notice the jean hugging a nice ass that swayed back and forth at eye level as she climbed the stairs in heels.

_She is going to kill me. I swear I'm going to die, or say something that will get all the women in this building trying to kill me._

Entering the floor above them, the spare lab floor. Basically Tony had three labs on this floor, one earmarked for Jolie, though at this moment it was still mostly empty as she couldn't use it yet and technology kept changing, Tony was going to wait. And continue to try and seduce her over to his mechanical and electrical engineering school of thought. While Bruce at least played with biological sciences, Jolie lived and breathed them. However she had admitted chemistry, at least organic chemistry, had some uses.

"Oh this is perfect. Look at the computer system. This might have enough power to do some of the calculations. I'll still need telescope time." Jane was saying as she worshiped the instruments that were already there.

_What does Tony have a bloody replicator to make stuff or does he have it all in triplicate?_

"Sir said time for some of the observatories has been requested, but you also have access to the feeds from all the orbiting telescopes. This computer is two years old and at least four generations old. He apologizes and says he'll have a current generation one down here in a few days."

"Four generations? This is at least ten times better than anything I've used in the past decade." Jane was all but drooling over it. "Thor with what your dad said, can I start inputting the calculations about the aether. Maybe I calculate how to control it. It might make creating the bridge between our worlds something I can replicate. Create my own Bridge." A dark shadow crossed Thor's face, but he smiled down at her.

"I can write it out in Allspeak and help you translate it, but understand that you will need to assign your values to it. I won't be able to translate it exactly. Allspeak is excellent for language, not as much for scientific values."

"Cryptology, I can decipher it. This is the missing parts of what I need to create stable portal bridges." Her faced glowed with enthusiasm and excitement. It proved to chase away the shadow in Thor's eyes.

_Wonder what is up with him? That bit of sorrow seems unusual._

"Well I'm going to leave you here. I have stuff I need to get to." Xander called back as he walked towards the elevator.

"I'll come with," Darcy's voice came from his blind side and he flinched a bit. How did she move so silently on those heels? Was this something that all women just learned now to do?

"To watch me type emails?"

Her smile lit up her face, without the over teasing that had been present earlier. "Nah. But was thinking of going down to our quarters. I need a shower, and a nap. Maybe if I'm lucky our suitcases have shown up?"

_Huh. I think she's actually prettier when not playing the vamp. Wonder if the overly flirty is her armor, just like the hell on heels is Faiths?_

That idea made him feel a bit better but still off balance. Something he'd have to look at when he wasn't on display.

"Your suitcase will be here by the end of the day, but there are robes in your room for your enjoyment until then." Jarvis spoke and another smile crossed her face.

"Oh good. Terror, trauma, rescuing people, battling strange aliens, and then crossing the Atlantic at an insanely fast rate. I need food, booze, and a nap."

"You're welcome to come up to my place for dinner tonight. Met my girls? I can offer you a drink no one else will mooch."

_What the hell Harrris? Why did you just say that? My tongue is speaking by itself now?_

But the relief and delight in her face after he offered made it so he couldn't regret it.

"You sure? I don't want to intrude. And what about Jane?"

"Nah. I always make enough for an army and Safira at least will enjoy meeting you. Steve will probably show up to dinner too. I doubt Thor can pull her away from the lab right now and I suspect he and the others will start talking business. Which might mean Steve won't be here." He shrugged as the elevator stopped and the doors slide open on the guest level. "Jolie won't be impressed, but her world is very narrow."

Darcy shrugged. "She's twelve. I won't hold it against her until at least after twenty. But I'd like that. Jane isn't the best dinner companion."

"Six-thirty?"

"Sure. Umm. Where?" She looked suddenly young and unsure.

"Jarvis will take you there. Just call for him if you need anything. He'll help."

"I will. Thanks. See you in a few hours then. Bye, Xander." She flashed him another dazzling smile and slipped out of the elevator.

Her ass still swayed an awful lot as she walked to the door.

Xander didn't say a thing until he got to his office and shut the door. He fell into the chair feeling like he weighed as much as the Hulk.

"What the hell was that?"

Hey, the next book in my Kaylid Chronicles is live today - 4-27-2019! Woot, one more to finish, then the next series! Find it on Amazon: Mel Todd Allies


	4. Chapter 4

"Was that comment directed to me, Xander?" Jarvis asked and Xander scowled.

"Why did the bedroom change color, why do I think someone is conspiring with you about, about, about something!" Now that it was over, he couldn't put his finger on exactly what made him think something was going on. The lack of speed in the elevator? The subtle jolt that had Darcy in his arms? Or had that been him. "I have a sense when people are trying to, to…" he trailed off and growled. "Enough. I have stuff to do. Jane is Tony's problem. They are adults, not slayers. I have a demon to respond to."

He started researching, and running available slayers through his head. A steady job might attract some where the college hadn't. Or college, a job, and backup if really needed.

"I am not sure why you believe there was anything nefarious in our behavior." Jarvis's voice pulled Xander out of his absorption on the proposal for a demon bar. He'd found a building that while mostly structurally sound, had only had one tenant when the invasion came and since then had lain abandoned. What fascinated it him was it qualified as residential/commercial and the upper apartments could be renovated. What if he turned the entire building into a demon/mutant place. Be tricking to avoid renting to pure humans, but witches, slayers, demons, mutants, with a bar in the basement you had to be invited to see? It had possibilities. Working on the proposal had pushed most other thoughts out of his head, though lingering images of red lips slipped through occasionally.

"I'm sorry? What are you taking about?" He learned back stretching trying to work out the kink in his back. He'd really need to go do a work out this evening before bed. Maybe even swim. The swim team had never fully left him.

"I have reviewed all the footage I have of the entire time from meeting Dr. Foster and Ms. Lewis. At no time was anything done or said that would have implied any scheming. Out side of Natasha texting Maria."

"Ha! I knew she was." He heaved a sigh and winced glancing at the clock. "I'm just paranoid I guess. I seem to be the universes buttmonkey on a regular basis and D-" He broke off and cleared his throat. "I was just a bit off balance. No big. Sorry if I offended you."

"I do not have the correct programming to take offense." Jarvis ignored the coughing from Xander that sounded very much like 'bullshit'. "However, I did want to make sure my sensors had not missed something."

Xander shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. I'm running down to the bodega to get stuff for dinner tonight. I think I've got Steve, Safira, Jolie, and Darcy. Any chance that Dr. Foster and Thor Odinson will show up?"

"Sir has indicated they will be dining with him, while Ms. Lewis said she had other plans. Their luggage has been delivered and she is curren-"

"Ah! No. No privacy invading. I'll see her at dinner." Xander focused on the menu for tonight and did not think about Darcy naked in that tub with bubbled. He absolutely never though of bubbles sliding down her body or those red lips. Instead he focused so strongly on dinner, that he walked into the glass door when it didn't open fast enough.

_Focus, no thinking about naked women. _

Which did strike him as patently unfair at times. Between Maria, Natasha, Pepper, Faith, and now Darcy, he was surrounded by women well worth the daydream.

_Knives, runes, forging. Focus on stuff that won't get you killed. _

He focused on the meal and what he needed. Walking back down the street, sturdy reusable bags in his hands he admired the city. The repair work was still going on, but slowly New York was shining again. Xander glanced at his watch and groaned.

"Ugh. I'm not going to have time if I don't get going." He turned taking an alley as a quicker route back to the Tower. Taking this would cut out about ten minutes and he didn't want to jog. The fruit would get bruised.

A few steps from the other side a young man, sporting gang tats and a knife stepped out. "Give me the money or I'll take your other eye."

Xander rolled said eye towards the sky. "No." And kept walking. He was pretty sure the fish would go well with the beans and rice. And he planned on baking the half-baked bread he'd bought, adding a loaded salad, and rolled salami and cheese. He was just hungry, not trying to impress anyone, really.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." The young man lunged forward, holding the knife like it was a baseball bat. Xander sighed, pivoted, kicked out with his right leg, hitting the man in the gut. He might have been a bit annoyed as he kicked hard enough the man flew backwards to hit the wall. Hyena liked fish. Ignoring the wheezing boy he reached other end of the alley and walked towards the tower, thinking about desert. He'd probably play it safe and have ice cream. Food he could do. Deserts and baking never came out as good as he wanted.

Riding up the elevator he blinked as Jarvis spoke. "Are you okay Xander? I saw you had some trouble?"

"Huh? I did?"

"The young man stumbling out after you with a blade. He appeared on my building cameras. The blade and your presence caused it to come to my notice."

"Oh. No trouble. Just someone that can't make good judgment. In life or victims apparently. Where's Safira?"

"Currently studying in the apartment. Jolie is still in Dr. Banner's lab."

"Cool, I'll enlist her help since I'm feeding her boyfriend." Xander had noticed however that food would mysteriously appear in his fridge, and he knew neither Jolie or Safira would think to provide basics. He'd thought about asking Jarvis, but in some ways he didn't want to know the answer. Having people at the table made the meal richer, and Jolie needed to see how people could interact without danger or science.

Walking in, he could heard the odd high subtle buzz of the noise generator that isolated that corner. Best idea ever, because otherwise he'd be listening to what ever she was currently addicted to at volumes not good for continued hearing. Safira found music endlessly fascinating as she had no musical talent and lately had been on a jazz kick. Absolutely not his favorite.

He saw her sitting there as he set the bags on the table. The corner was set so she could see people coming in, back to the door was never a good option. She looked up and smiled when she saw him. A minute later the buzz clicked off and she walked out.

"OOh, dinner? What you making?"

We are making fish, red beans and rice, and some appetizers." He replied dryly. She'd help but cooking still wasn't anything she could see as fun. No matter how much she enjoyed food.

"That sounds fancy. Why does that sound fancy?" She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"What? I can't cook nice food for the daughter of my heart and her boyfriend?"

"Not when you know we'd eat frozen dinners without even thinking about."

"Yes and then whine the entire time about how bland and unhealthy it is." He nodded at the pile. "Come on, help me prep."

Safira tilted her head looking at him. "Maria coming over for dinner? Do we need to eat elsewhere?"

"No she isn't. And she likes you, all of you, so I wouldn't ask you to leave even if she was," Xander managed to reply without letting any indignation seep into his voice.

"You do get to have a life. And if you want some privacy, we can give you some." Safira grinned at him as she helped started to prep food.

"If I needed privacy I'd probably take her out for dinner. And she does have her own place. But you know we aren't there. So no." Xander gave his ward an exasperated glare. It bounced right off her.

"Well, we've eliminated Maria. I don't think you could handle Natasha. And Pepper is way out of your league." She giggled at his outraged look. "Sorry, she is. Though I think she is out of Tony's league too. Want to explain why you're making a fancy dinner?"

"Because I wanted to. But yes we will have another guest for dinner tonight. Darcy. That is the scientist's assistant/friend. Not a hundred percent sure she works for her or just helps out. But she seemed a bit lost and Thor is totally gaga over the doctor. Hence lunch. So be nice."

"I am always nice." Safira protested, but in the face of Xander's deadpanned look she couldn't keep a straight face. "Okay, fine I won't go all Buffy on her."

"Ouch. Please tell me that is a new one."

"Yep. Like it?"

Xander shrugged. "A bit too accurate. Besides, you've never cared that much about fashion."

"Point. Fine, I'll be proper."

"Oh please. Just be you. Besides, Steve will be here." He looked at the prep, mostly ready. He dumped the rice in peans in the electronic pressure cooker and threw the fish in the oven. "Go finish your homework so you can enjoy. I'm jumping in the shower."

Safira shook her head at him and headed back to the corner, but she didn't turn on the white noise or the music this time. Knowing someone was coming to their place meant being on your guard.

Xander took a quit shower and reminded himself this wasn't a date, it was a welcome to the madness dinner. Any really, anyone getting dragged into this insanity with super scientists and super soldiers needed some support.

_I figure Jane Foster is either neck deep in science, or Thor is occupying her attention. But Darcy seems a bit overwhelmed by all this._

He'd just finished making the salad when Jarvis spoke. "Miss Lewis is on her way up."

"Thanks, J." He glanced at his work, he still needed to pull out the fish, dish up the rice and beans, and wash his hands. Not necessarily in that order. "Safira, can you let her in? And remind Jolie it is dinner time."

"I have already done so. I'm afraid I had to point out that you told her if she was late to dinner one more time her lab time would be curtailed by a half hour for a week before she quit." Jarvis sounded almost apologetic.

"That girl. If I didn't know that she needs the socialization with people as much as she needs the lab time I'd feel guilty."

Safira walked by him. "Nah don't. She loves knowing you care enough to impose consequences, and consequences that matter not threats."

The idle words made something in his heart twinge and there must have been dust in the air as his one eye watered a bit.

"Hey! You must be Darcy, come on in." Safira's voice came back through the open door and Xander heard a tone that let him know at some point the teasing would be merciless.

"Don't close the door, I'm coming." Jolie's voice followed before the door closed.

"Um? Hi? Are you Xanders daughters?" The confusion carried clearly and Xander realized he should have gone to open the door for her.

"Yep. That's me."

"No. Duh, he doesn't have any kids."

"Please quit confusing our guest, and quit standing out there," he called out as he finished putting stuff on the table and washed his hands.

A click of the door and feet heralded arrival. "Are you Dr. Foster? You don't look like her." The wary tone Jolie had with meeting anyone new radiated from her, even as they came into the living room.

"No. I'm not a scientist, well not like that. She's my friend."

"What do you mean not like that? What kinda of scientist are you. Please tell me you at least graduated from high school?"

"Jolie. Just cause you examed out at eleven doesn't mean you need to be rude. This is a guest in our house. Hospitality?" Xander mentioned as he walked over, trying not to react to Darcy Lewis.

She had on a blue green dress in the fifties style, loose and full over her hips and legs, tight waist and chest, displaying assets that he wanted to inspect. Her lips this time were Cherry Red, and her hair had been bushed to a shine flowing down her back. With experience garnered from hanging around Natasha, he didn't imagine anything about her with her hair down and nothing else.

_Really_.

* * *

Sorry been stressing about marketing and ads and the lack of sales and the fact that I suck at anything not regarding story - so look STORY. Remember if you luvs me, share my original stuff purty please!


	5. Chapter 5

The smile that spread across her face as she saw him made him glad he'd taken the effort to shower.

"So these are your not daughters?" she asked glancing at the two drastically different girls.

"Yes and no." He nodded at Safira who grinned and winked at Darcy. "Darcy may I introduce the daughter of my heart, Safira. Met her in Africa, now she won't leave."

"Met? He saved me, saved me from … yeah, nope. He's stuck with me," Safira commented with a laugh as she headed back into the kitchen to pour water for everyone. "But it's nice to meet you."

Something about her tone caused a trickle of unease to slide down his spine, but Xander turned and pointed at Jolie. "And the young scientist is Jolie. She's my ward for a while, though she only because she chooses to be." At his words Jolie glanced over at him, and her face softened a bit.

"He's not my dad. I'm emancipated." She said that with a certain amount of relish, then paused and looked at Xander. "But he doesn't suck."

"Ah, I recognize high praise when I hear it." Darcy replied nodding at both girls, though her hands fidgeted. "I'm Darcy Lewis I work for or with Dr. Foster."

"You said you weren't that kind of scientist. What does that mean?" Jolie asked as she washed her hands at the kitchen sink. Xander had insisted because you could never tell what she had played with in the lab, and while her brains were off the scale, she still acted like a teen about some things.

"Well, I have a degree in political science." Darcy made a funny face. "Though I've gotten awfully good at integral calculus having to double check her sloppy writing. And we won't talk about the number of papers I've assembled for publication submission."

"Huh. That's a good skill to have."

Xander recognized that look in Jolie's eyes and decided to stop that before it went anywhere. "No. Until you have your degree and someone is paying you to do science, you can do your own papers and double check your own math. No abusing residents of the tower."

The girl actually pouted at him. "Does that mean I can't ask Jarvis to double check?"

"You are free to ask Jarvis anything you want. He is also free to say no." Xander glanced at the table and figured they were ready. "You want anything specific to drink, Darcy?"

"Water is fine with me," she assured him moving into the apartment. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Nah. We've got it." He flashed her a smile. "But don't tell them about your lust over the ovens. You might find yourself the victim of multiple puppy dog smiles," his tone teased as he tried to give the girls a reason to interact with her.

Safira froze, while Jolie tilted her head and both of them looked at Darcy like she was a tender gazelle on the African plains. Darcy froze midstep, paling a bit.

_I swear the slayer aspect and predator bleed over way too much._

"The double ovens in the commons?" Safira asked very carefully.

"Yeah. They're nice." Darcy's voice shook a bit and she looked ready to run. Xander didn't know whether to rescue her or watch what happened.

"What do you cook?" A gleam in Safira's eye as she watched Darcy.

Darcy tilted her head then glanced at Xander. "I don't cook. I bake. You did say they ate like the Captain right?"

"Yep. Maybe worse, as they look smaller, but eat as much," he replied easily.

Her posture straightened and her Cherry Red lips parted, creating an intriguing slash of white and red across her face. "I guess you'll have to be nice to me and find out. But I will say I enjoy playing with ovens."

Safira matched her grin. "As long as you aren't planning on cooking us?"

Darcy wrinkled her nose. "Long pig really only works if you have a spit and a huge fireplace."

Xander and Safira barked out a laugh as the ding of the elevator grabbed their attention.

"Captain Rogers is here," Jarvis said into the pause in the conversation.

"He knows the door is open," but Xander raised his voice a bit knowing Steve would hear it. A minute late Steve came in arching a brow at Darcy.

"Miss Lewis. Miss Jolie." Darcy blushed the slightest bit at the words, Jolie just rolled her eyes and plopped down in her seat. Steve leaned over and brushed a kiss across Safira's mouth. To Xander's relief his troublesome child didn't put on a show.

"Can we eat? I'm hungry and I wanted to finish the book I'm working on before class tomorrow." Jolie didn't whine, she rarely did. Just stated what she wanted. It was both annoying and nice. You never had to guess how she felt or what she want.

"Darcy?" Xander pulled out a chair for her. Steve and Safira were on one side, Jolie on the other. Xander put Darcy at one end with Steve near her, while he took the other end. "Dig in guys. I know at least three of you are probably about to die of the theory of starvation."

"Is that like the need for caffeine?" Darcy asked, a small smile on her lips as she watched the three dig in.

"Very close relative. Though caffeine withdrawal has more bad reactions than hunger. The lack of caffeine makes you dangerous, hunger is just whiney and weak," Xander responded with a sage look.

Safira stuck her tongue out at him in response. "Darcy what can I get you? Dig in because there are almost never left overs, but we do leave some food for the poor humans at the table."

"Poor humans? What does that make you?" Darcy looked a bit surprised and shot a look at Xander then Jolie.

Safira shot Xander a look and he shrugged. "Your choice, never mine. Both of you." What followed was a rapid exchange of glances between Safira, Jolie, and Steve, but eventually it ended with shrugs from all of them.

Darcy had watched all this with fascination. "And I thought my communication with Jane was understated. That was a whole argument done with looks. And the verdict?"

"Might as well tell you. After all Tony's ability to NOT say things is very poor. Especially if he likes you. And I'm pretty sure he likes Thor and you two by extension if you're staying here. Steve here," Safira jabbed a thumb at him, "has super soldier serum, which takes a lot of energy to fuel. Jolie and me, well we're slayers."

Darcy just looked at them confused. "Is that a type of god?"

Xander snorted. "No, though Thor and his Valkyrie comment wasn't far off. Think female monster hunters. Strong, fast, and eat like a horse."

Safira gave him a dirty look but then shrugged. "Pretty much. Though now I want to play with Thor and see how he fights."

"Ask him, but I get to watch that one. And tell him he kills you I'll be having words with his soul," Xander replied matter of fact.

"He hurts you and we will be seeing which one of us hits the hardest," Steve muttered but didn't didn't look up.

"Awww, you guys love me," Safira crooned in amusement.

"Ignore them. They are sappy and sickening." Xander commented ignoring the two love birds. "Can you tell me what that whole England thing was all about? I'm not sure I ever figured out what happened much less what brought Tony flying to your rescue."

"Hey, we rescued ourselves." Darcy protested then gave a brief laugh. "But not having to go back to that crappy room and Ian was more than appreciated. This is much better." She waved her fork at all of this before taking a bite, a thoughtful look on her face. "The question is - where to begin?"

"At the beginning?" Jolie said, her voice cutting, with a duh aspect to her response.

Darcy shot her a look, but it seemed amused more than offended. "Nah, cause in that case I'm pretty sure I'd have to go back to the beginning of time, or at least New Mexico. And I'd rather not relive New Mexico, ipod stealing spies, killer robots, gods, and hammers, if you don't mind."

_Gods and hammers? What in the world has she done? And why do I think she's more than just a gorgeous body and pretty face?_

Even more intrigued Xander slowed down his eating. Her eyes rolled up as she thought.

"It probably starts with London. Jane was trying to be all normal and make her mom happy, something she's never going to do by the way. And I found this kinda weird thing from some kids. They were tossing bottles and trash and it would drop down and then reappear above. Just the sorta thing Jane loved. Weird, twisty, and sciencey."

"You found a portal loop?" Jolie asked, sounding almost interested. She didn't look at Darcy, not quite, but Xander saw her glancing at her from under her lashes.

Darcy shrugged, and Xander fought to not let his eyes drift to her chest when she did that. Most slayers were rather lacking in that area, and Nat and Maria were both slim women. Darcy however looked like she'd been given a double helping. The caveman male Xander normally ignored, noticed.

"Jane babbled a bunch of stuff about quantum looping, and location." Darcy shrugged. "She wanted to go explore, but I was too busy having fun with the stupid physics trick." Her voice had more than a touch of bitter loathing. "She disappeared. I freak out. Turns out she managed to get ported to some other place. From what I got out of her and god-boy, he was told she left Earth and went to rescue her. Big fight, and I think some bad things went down, but he hasn't said what." Darcy quit talking to put a bit of food in her mouth. All of them were watching her now, wrapped up in her story. Even Jolie had slowed down her methodical eating.

"So Jane is gone, I'm freaking out, and I go try to find Dr. Selvig. Who we find running around Stonehenge without pants. I mean really if your going to be at Stonehenge, go skyclad or don't bother. No one respects the classics anymore."

Saifra choked on a giggle at that. "Oh, so you'll go skyclad celebrating with me at Stonehenge?"

"In a heartbeat, but we'll need someone to post our bail. The authorities don't see the necessity of it." Darcy replied without a moment's hesitation.

"Deal," Steve and Xander said in the same moment. The women looked at them and laughed while Jolie just huffed a sigh.

"So what happened? Where did she get ported to? Any information on the structure of the portal?" Jolie's demand came out half order, half plea.

"Sorry. I'm sure she knows, but if she told me, I didn't understand any of it. But I'm trying to find her and have called the cops, really at that point I thought maybe someone had kidnapped her. SHEILD is like that."

This time Xander snorted and covered it up by a quick drink of water when Darcy shot him a look.

"Then Thor and Jane show back up in his normal exciting way. Everyone goes a bit crazy and I think Thor had to do something. But it didn't make sense. If I understand right his brother Loki died." She had a funny look on her face. "I still don't know if that is a good or a bad thing. He did some bad things, but," Darcy trailed off and then forced the smile again. "Look at me talking about gods like they are friends."

"What happened next?" Steve asked, his voice gentle with his normally blue eyes darker than normal.

"Oh, then the bad stuff. Not that losing Jane wasn't bad, but ships and alien elves come in and attacking people was major bad. We knew we were about to get our asses handed to us, sorry for the language," she grimaced nodding at Jolie.

"Oh please. Do you want to know what my vocabulary is? I can guarantee it is larger than yours."

A flash of a smile broke across Darcy's face. "You sure? Wanna challenge me some time?"

Jolie suddenly looked wary, but stared at Darcy. "Stakes?"

"Hmmm, you agree I don't suck, if you win."

"And if I defeat you?"

"I'll make you any dessert you want." Darcy grinned at that.

"Any dessert?"

"As long as I can get the ingredients, yes."

"Deal. I'll challenge you later." Jolie looked alive and interested. Xander wondered if it would be too forward to kiss the woman in gratitude.

"Back to the story, what happened? Aliens? And the Avengers weren't called?" Safira had most of her plate empty but was focused on Darcy.

* * *

AN: Enjoy. Remember if you like my fanfiction try my original works, available on Amazon in Kindle Unlimited under Mel Todd. And a new Urban Fantasy series coming later this year.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well Jane and us, well me, Erik, and Ian, were all running around trying to get another science thing to stop them. Well then they came in. Scary, fast, weapons, screaming, things getting shot." Darcy shuddered. "It made the robot almost seem nice. At least it could only attack one thing at a time. These guys were everywhere. Thor showed up, Jane did her sciency stuff, and," she waved her hands in the air, "poof. No more bad guys." Darcy paused then sighed. "Well, kinda. We lived but lots of people didn't. Then Mr. Stark shows up and he and Thor start yelling at each other. Next thing I know Thor is flying off and Mr. Stark is smiling at us. I couldn't say why or why not the Avengers were called." Her voice cracked a bit and she paused to take a drink of her water and another mouth off food.

"Did you know he's really scary when he smiles like that. Reminds me of Jane when she has had no sleep, too much sugar, and way too much caffeine," Darcy commented in a more normal tone of voice.

"I like that smile. It means he's come up with something interesting." Jolie protested sitting up a bit straighter.

"It scared me. I don't have any super strength or anything else. But before I could decide to run away he had us bundled up in his jet thingy, wooing Jane with talks of labs and telescopes and we were flying before I could decide if I wanted jump out. I was pretty sure I wouldn't live given how high we were in just minutes Besides all I knew was that I want to stay there. At that point I think I would have accepted jail " She gave them a nod of her head like a regal bow. "And there you have it. Now where I go from here? Not a clue."

"Well, I'm sure you won't need to leave soon. Tony collects," Xander put in, then didn't know where he was going with that statement.

"Tony collects trouble. Between him and Pepper, Nat and Clint. Then you add in Bruce and then the Hulk's crush on Jolie or Jolie's crush on the Hulk." Safira said, and Xander saw her fighting a smile as Jolie's head jerked up.

"I do not have a crush on the Hulk." Her lower lip a bit mutinous.

"What would you call it? You gave him a Christmas present."

Jolie's face set in a glare, either impervious to Safira's teasing or taking it too seriously. "That just goes to prove that I'm more intelligent than the rest of you. Everyone deserves a Christmas present. You shouldn't have left him out."

"Maybe not, but you're the one that remembered, hence crush." Safira was smiling and Jolie cast her a disdainful look.

"I've eaten enough." Jolie's statement cut through the teasing, unimpressed with the other Slayer. "I have stuff to do."

Darcy looked from the empty plate in front of Jolie, to the rapidly emptying plates for Safira and Steve then to her and Xander's barely touched plates and started to laugh. "This place is going to be interesting that's for sure."

"Put your dishes in the dishwasher, please. And remember school tomorrow," Xander said his voice warm with amusement. Jolie nodded and jumped up, put her scraped clean plate in the dishwasher, then disappeared down the hallway.

Safira sighed. "Some day that girl is going to grow up and notice boys or girls and then your life is going to be very, very difficult."

Xander glanced after the girl frowning. "I can but hope." He shook his head and shifted his attention to Darcy, who, while she ate, spent more time watching everyone. "You all settled in Darcy?"

_And I am not going to offer to help her settle in. Really, I'm not._

To his surprise her face fell a bit, then a forced smile that he recognized all too well appeared. "You kidding? That room is incredible, and it's a guest suite? I'm great. Especially since clothes showed up. But we've been living out of suitcases for a while. Not much to settle." She fidgeted with the food on her plate. "Thanks for this though. Been a while since I've had a home cooked meal. Everything lately has been either fast food or something from the frozen section."

"That isn't healthy," Steve had his reproving tone to his voice. Xander started to step in but Darcy replied first.

"Yes and your point? I figure I get Jane to take a multivitamin and I'm doing good. I'd like to see you try to manage two absent minded scientists, fight off invading Elves, get kidnapped, have your brain sucked crazy by a god, and still manage healthy meals." She stared at him then flushed red. "Oh gods, I just snarked back to Captain America." Moaning Darcy covered her face with her hands.

Safira snickered, then giggled as Steve sat there cycling through emotions. After a minute he protested, "I'm not a goody two shoes. I can take being teased. And point. But you are going to eat healthy now that you are here, right?"

At this point Safira gave up and covered her mouth, shoulders shaking. Darcy however sat up straighter and smiled at Steve. "Are you offering to cook for me?" She wiggled her eyebrows for effect and Steve went red while Safira lost it, falling to the floor laughing.

"Well, um, I don't really cook much. I mean I can make pancakes. And soup." He stammered out.

Darcy let her shoulders slump, a pout on her face. "Darn. I could use a sugar daddy. Or at least a cooking daddy." She shot a grin at Xander. "Know anyone who wants the job?"

_Yes_

"Sorry, 'fraid most of the people here are worse in the kitchen than I am. Well, maybe Natasha. You can never tell what skills she has hidden away."

"Natasha? I'm pretty sure she could kill me by thinking about how to kill me." Darcy shrugged. "But beggars can't be choosers. I'll need to start job hunting soonish, but I think I can avoid it a week or so."

This time Xander looked confused. Safira had managed to finish giggling and had kissed Steve's cheek with a fondness.

"I thought you work for Doctor Foster?" Steve asked, finishing the last bits of food on his plate.

Darcy shrugged. "Kinda sorta, no yes?"

"Well I think that answer covered everything, and told us nothing," Safira pointed out as she took her and Steve's plates and loaded them into the dishwasher.

The woman picked at her food for a moment. Xander could see the moment she straightened her shoulder and decided which role to play. He'd done it himself for a long time. Though here, in the tower, he only pulled it out for Fury anymore.

He could see the tension at the corner of her mouth. "The joy of grants. They come and they go. Some with money to live off of, some with out. But she's so close to figuring this out, we've been stretching things. The new equipment should help, but I still need to figure out food and clothes, and well other stuff." She gave a laugh that sounded brittle, though Xander didn't think Safira or Steve caught it. "Not to mention student loans that expect to be paid. College is not cheap."

For the first time in a long time Xander wished he could mentally talk to someone else. Being able to discuss this with Jarvis would have been nice.

"Well for now don't worry about it. There is a standing invitation to dinner. Though if you drag that god with you I need extra warning. I suspect he eats like Steve here."

"and then some. I've watched him go through food like Safira here goes through popcorn."

"Hey! I like popcorn. It's a grain. It's good for me." Her protest instant, but the smile on her face told the rest of the story.

"Popcorn yes. Gallons of it not so much." Steve teased back.

"You just don't like my popcorn," Safira argued as she came back over and leaned against him.

"Popcorn should have butter on it. A touch of salt. Not all the stuff you put on it." Steve laid a finger on her lips, still smiling and turned to Xander. "Thank you for dinner, Xander. I believe this young lady owes me some sweat in the gym before we both need to crash. She has classes tomorrow also."

"Mmm… Captain America sweat." Darcy almost looked dreamy, winking at Steve.

"Oh you have no idea. Even his sweat smells good. It's annoying." Safira said with a leer on her face. The flush creeping up Steve's neck made it all worth it.

"And with that I think we will be leaving. Miss Lewis it was a delight meeting you." Steve nodded to her.

"Bye, Darcy. I'm sure I'll see you around. And Xander always has food in the fridge if you're starving, but you have to promise to tell me when you test out those ovens. I have a feeling about you." The words were pure Safira, honest and excited as they headed down to the gym where the odds were they would both have multiple bruises by the time they were ready to crash.

The door falling shut left Darcy and Xander looking at each other. Darcy put her left elbow on the table and rested her chin the palm of her hand. "So, Mister Pirate," she drawled out the words, her chest tilted to give him a wonderful view of her cleavage, though he worked very hard to keep his eyes on hers, or at least on her lips. "Would you like," she licked her lips slowly and Xander considered just fleeing for his life now. "Some help," she all but purred and he couldn't help his bodies reaction. "Cleaning up?" The last part was said with a grin and in a normal voice.

The urge to groan, cry, and laugh warred. His smile wasn't forced though he did untuck his shirt as he rose. "I'd love some help cleaning up."

With a grin Darcy pitched in and a few minutes later the kitchen was clean and the dishwasher running.

"This place is pretty cool. So I know what the girls are, kinda. What are you? Their housefather?"

Xander laughed. "Want a after dinner drink?"

She tilted a look at him. "Sure, whadda got?"

"Tequila, whiskey, or some gin. I can make a decent gin & tonic."

"Whiskey on the rocks would be great. Tequila is my get drunk drink. And I don't know you well enough to go there," she paused and looked at him out of the side of her eyes, "yet."

"Promises, promises." He poured them two glasses. "Here you go. Tell you what come out on the balcony and I'll make it a bit clearer."

They walked out and she took a deep breath. "Quite the view. So how does a pirate get in this good with Tony Stark?"

"No idea. Tony collects people. Interesting people."

"Ah," Darcy said softly and looked out at the city that lay before them. It was an incredible view, one Xander enjoyed regularly.

"The short answer is I'm the guide for those two girls. Give them back up and support, fight for them, and make sure they have what they need." He shrugged, watching the city. "Safira is mine by heart and legal process. Jolie is my ward as long as she allows."

"Abused?"

"Yes. As crazy as this sounds, a tower full of mad scientists, gods, assassins, and super soldiers is probably the best place she's ever been."

"I get that. Place has a vibe to it." Darcy sighed then finished her drink. "On that note, I'd better go drag Jane to bed. She's been up for at least twenty hours at this point. Time change and everything. Thanks. For what's its worth, this helped."

"Any time. I'm usually around, as is Jarvis."

Another half smile and she walked back in, dropped her glass in the sink. Xander followed her to the door and then the elevator. "I meant it. You need something ask."

Darcy gave him one of her bright smiles. "Thanks. I'll remember."

The doors slid closed on Darcy and Xander rubbed his head. Their new guests were going to be even more interesting that he had thought. And more of a temptation.

Trying very hard to put Darcy out of his mind he headed back to finish the last bit of cleaning up the kitchen. He hated coming into a mess in the morning. Better to stay up late than wake up to that.

"Xander?"

"Yes, Jarvis?"

"Her story is mostly accurate. A few details misplaced or maybe seen differently from her point of view."

"And?" Xander didn't pause in his work. Though he did enter a few things on the common shopping list for breakfast tomorrow. He had a hunger for waffles and didn't think anyone would argue.

"She discounts what she did to a huge extent. Much like you did in your records."

"Oh?"

"She saved people both in the incident in New Mexico and London. She could have hid and run like many did. She didn't."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me at all. Though I still don't know what to make of her."

"I have the results of her background check, would you like a copy?"

Xander fought back a laugh. "No. that is only for people I'm going to hire. For people that might be friends, they get to share their lives with me as they wish." He paused for a minute and looked up at the ceiling. "You would of course mention if she was a pedophile or crack addict, yes?"

"In such case, Sir would never have allowed her into the Tower."

"You have more faith in Tony remembering to pay attention to those things than I do. No, I'm good, but thanks J." They fell quiet as Xander finished cleaning, but in someway Jarvis reminded him of Giles, waiting, a comforting presence. "Do me a favor? Make sure she has access to the commons. I think she would enjoy going there."

"Already done, Xander."

"Then it is bed for me J. Keep up the guard and watch out for pirates."

"I believe you are on the one pirate in the building at this point."

"Huh, then I guess it's a good thing I'm on your side. Night."

Xander went to bed and slid into dreams of red lips and curves.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Hey if you liked a chance to win my entire series (Kaylid Chronicles), plus a hard copy of book 1 in my new series Twisted Luck - you can enter the contest here - kingsumo** dot** com/g/whrele/kaylidchronicles-win-the-entire-series I hope you win!


	7. Chapter 7

Xander didn't think about why not seeing any of the newcomers at breakfast bothered him so much. He made waffles, smiled at Nat and Clint, ignoring their speculative looks. Gave Pepper her strawberry laden waffle, the woman loved being able to eat strawberries, and acted normal. But none of the three new comers emerged. Bruce and Tony were absent as well, but that wasn't unusual.

He left others to the clean up when he walked out at eight-thirty. The unspoken rule had carried over, since he cooked others cleaned, usually Safira and Steve, together they could have the place spotless in under ten minutes, so he never felt any guilt. Besides everyone bussed their own dishes, making it fun and easy.

Sitting in his office, he went over police reports, but found New York still pretty quiet. It'd make it an easy assignment for any slayer. But that meant it would be a great option for a safe haven bar.

However something kept bugging him about the requester – Lorne. The whole outcome of the battle for LA was a wash in confusion. Everyone had assumed to be dead simply because they weren't ever seen again. It had been a year since that happened, or there abouts. He'd sent the flowers to Buffy, but since he hadn't staked Angel himself there was the possibility that he or Spike were still alive. How involved had Lorne been?

That took another set of emails asking various contacts about Lorne and what had happened. He'd finished the last one when the chime on the outer office sounded.

Glancing up he froze as he saw Darcy entering hesitantly. The one way picture revealed her in the same tight jeans as yesterday, but this time in a T-shirt that while it covered everything, sent his inner Neanderthal into spasms of pleasure.

With quick strikes he hit send and forcing a smile, one he didn't know if he meant or not, he walked out of the door and turned the corner to the open area.

Her lips formed a smile as she saw him, but it seemed a bit tremulous. "Xander, hey. Um, I'm sorry. I well…" she waved her hand around. She had a cup of coffee from the place downstairs, decent but frankly Tony's machines and coffee were better. Darcy took a deep sigh. "I wanted to be there, see everyone. I over slept. I well, " she shook her head. "It doesn't matter, but either way I didn't wake up until after ten and by the time I got there the place was empty."

His heart felt like it was doing the cha-cha which made no sense as he couldn't dance, much less the cha-cha.

"It isn't required. We just kinda started. You don't have to show up, not everyone does." He didn't say most of the non-science types did, unless they were out for a reason. Maybe that was why it was breakfast not dinner. Tony wasn't lost in science, the girls needed to go to school, Pepper to work, and the spies? They couldn't handle not being in the know about everything.

"Oh… good," she looked lost and he wanted to hug her. If she'd been a slayer, she'd already be in his arms, getting the comfort they needed so much and rarely received.

"What are your plans for the day?"

The question didn't seem to make her feel better, if anything she looked more ill at ease, but she forced a bright smile, Ruby Rose this time.

"Figure I'll try to get Jane to eat. Maybe see if they need any help getting her place ready. I'm not sure anyone would think about how sturdy a bed a god needs." For a minute the smile turned real. "Though if he keeps me up again, he might get tazed. Again."

"You tazed Thor?" Xander didn't mean to sound so shocked, but Darcy couldn't weigh a quarter of the god's weight.

A blush spread up her face but she tilted up her chin. "I didn't know who he was then. And he deserved it."

Xander grinned. "Tease Nat and Clint with that story and they'll buy you drinks nonstop."

She looked at him surprised. "People won't get mad?"

"Here? They'll think it is awesome. You should have seen it when Safira gave Cap a black eye when they were sparring. You'd have thought it was a gift." He glanced at his watch, a bit surprised to see it was after eleven-thirty. Apparently he'd been focused a bit much on the research. Even if Lorne's friend didn't pan out, it was a damn good idea. And probably a good investment, but he didn't think he had that much saved.

"Yeah, I guess. Everyone seems to know how they fit in here." Her smile was over bright and he wanted to comfort her, but not with just a hug.

_Bad Xander, down boy, down._

"So, have you had anything to eat besides that coffee?"

She looked at her hand as if surprised to see it then shook her head. "Nah. Only food in the place is the poptarts and while Jane regards them as real food, they are MRE's as far as I'm concerned."

"Meals Ready to Eat?" He asked, a bit surprised at the military term.

"No, Marginal and Rarely Edible."

The laugh surprised him, it hadn't been what he expected. "I'm not going to disagree, but I must point out Twinkies are holy."

She tilted her head then waggled her hand. "They aren't bad, but you'll never convince me Ho-Ho's aren't the food of the gods. Well at least of this goddess." She had her smirk back on her face and it looked much better than the unsure look she'd sported earlier.

"Ho-Ho's have their advantages, and unrolling them into a single piece then layering them is always a good move," Xander said thoughtfully. "But nothing can compare with the joy of shoving a single Twinkie into your mouth, letting the creamy goodness fill it."

Darcy tilted her head thinking. "Technically Twinkies are just pound cake with cream filling. Pound cake is easy to make and pour into logs if you have the right pans. Did you know you can create different flavored fillings? You can make it chocolate, or cherry, even add liquors and stuff to them for a more grown up flavor. Then you can always dip them in chocolate to seal in all the goodness." She shrugged smiling at him, ducking her head as if embarrassed. "You just need the right equipment."

Xander's knees gave in a slow motion reaction and he knelt at her feet, his arms going up and down. "I am not worthy. I shall worship you forever goddess off the kitchen if you can make that."

Darcy burst out in giggles at that, and he noticed a flush on her face.

"Really, pound cake is easy. And the stuff in that is honestly kinda cheap pound cake. You should taste good pound cake."

"Jarvis. Will you please order Darcy anything she wants? Tell me how much and I'll pay for it."

"No need, Xander. The appropriate equipment has been located and will be delivered to the common kitchen in the morning. Along with supplies to make the aforementioned food."

"What? No? I mean I don't mind cooking, you don't need to order things." She looked around a bit wide eyed and panicked.

Xander laughed as he stood back up; to his relief his knees didn't creak or pop. "Nah, is good. I suspect Tony will drive you crazy with requests, as will Clint. He has the worst sweet tooth I swear." Darcy still looked unsure and he smiled trying to make her feel at ease. And maybe he was a bit embarrassed that he'd fallen to his knees before her.

"If you're sure." She looked around and sighed. "I don't suppose you need a receptionist, do you?"

Thrown off by the question Xander looked around and shook his head. "Not really. I mean the only person who comes in is Fury, and he only when he can't fob the job off on Maria."

"Fob? Who uses fob?" Darcy blinked at him a smile tilting her lips. "And who is Fury and Maria?"

"I blame fob on an old friend who is very English." He glanced at his watch. "Tell you what. I'm starving, and Safira and Jolie only have classes until one, so they rarely eat there. Want to help me make lunch and since Tony and Bruce both neglected to show up to breakfast, they probably need to be fed. You can help me feed them."

"Oh? I could use lunch and really Jane needs more vitamins than what she ever gets. Can we make lunch for her too?" She perked up at that.

"Of course. Everyone in this upper levels are included in meals. Speaking of which Jarvis has Pepper eaten yet?"

"No. She has meetings until 3:30 and her current schedule doesn't indicate she planned on making time for lunch today." A subtle tone of disapproval under laid the AI's voice.

_No emotions my ass._

"Excellent, then this way and we will create something to seduce the scientists and CEO's from their machines."

Darcy glanced at him sidelong as they walked into the elevator. "Has that ever worked for you?"

"Well to be honest, I'm not really Tony or Bruce's type, so no. I usually just leave it for them and hope Jarvis can convince them to eat."

Darcy rolled her eyes at him. "Amateur. That is not how you deal with them. You cajole, block, threaten, or pull power plugs. Worst case I've been known to slip Benadryl into drinks when Jane's been up more than forty-eight hours."

"How do you decide which to use?" Xander asked, curious. He still had control over Jolie, but suspected it was only until she got her own lab.

"Complicated flow chart system in my head with multiple variables. How important is the project, is there a deadline, how long has she been up, what stage is it at, what is her sanity level, and does she have any meetings or other things in the immediate near future. Often immediate is that week cause sometimes when she crashes it can be for more than 20 hours." Darcy rattled all this off without thinking about it. "Also how much work she has piled up for me. But I've already turned in all my hours and technically can graduate, but not until I pay off some fines. With all the running around we've been doing." She broke off and shook her head. "Well let's just say broke doesn't begin to cover it. I was about to start selling my body on the street to pay for coffee." She flashed him a smile to show she was joking, but a bit of darkness that reminded him of another brunette lingered in her eyes.

"Well the coffee here is free. So at least you can avoid that fate."

"Maybe in regards to my caffeine addiction. But universities are brutal when it comes to fees. Ugh. I need to pay about three k in fees and other bullshit crap. And then I will be the proud owner of a completely useless piece of paper saying I know absolutely nothing about political science and about forty k in student debt." Her tone was humorous as they walked into the commons but he could sense the reality of her words under those comments.

"So why get the degree if you don't like it?" He pulled open drawers and cupboards cataloging what they had available.

"Oh, I love it. Politics is fascinating. And not to mention the complexities of it. I just don't have a Daddy Warbucks to help me get into politics and I'd probably fail anyhow even if I did." She shrugged watching him, shifting from foot to foot.

Xander looked up at her in the middle of digging through the pantry. "Why do you say that?"

She laughed, a bright burble of laughter. "Because the first time someone commented on my boobs I'd either deck them or tell them to go fuck themselves."

"Valid. Jarvis, we have like almost nothing for lunches. While I'm not signing up to be a cook, I do breakfasts to save my sanity, sandwiches and casserole stuff would be helpful."

"Noted. I will take an inventory of common food stuffs eaten by residents and put in an order them. Do you think a walk in fridge is needed?"

Xander opened his mouth, paused, looked around and shrugged. "Not going to argue, but that is a you and Tony thing. Don't drag me into the middle of that."

"Of course. Sir has approved with the note that he wants a walk in freezer too with ice cream and berries stocked in it."

"Ooh, smoothies and milkshakes. If you get Greek yogurt and spinach you can make yummy smoothies that are good for you," Darcy chimed in looking at the kitchen again, eyes narrowed.

"So noted. Anything else?"

"Not at the moment, but you know things change by the minute." Xander pulled out his findings. "Darcy, what do you think about grilled cheese sandwiches, pickle spears, and tomato soup. You think you can get them to eat that?" He meant to tease her, but it came out a bit more like a challenge than he hand intended.

"Hmm, what do I get if I succeed?" Darcy asked, tapping one finger on her red lower lip.

"Miss Darcy, if you get Sir to eat everything Xander listed, I will authorize the purchase of any kitchen equipment you want." Jarvis inserted almost immediately.

How close attention is he paying to us? Should I be worried? And is he paying attention to me or Darcy?

"Anything? Even a proofing cabinet?"

"If you get him to eat all of that, I'll order it with the fridge and freezer."

Her eyes narrowed, still tapping that finger. Xander had a sudden intense desire to kiss the lip it was tapping and turned to start getting cheese cut up. Anything to help push down the surges of lust.

Gods how old are you? If it wasn't that she reads as completely normal to me, I'd be worried. But now, I just found out what makes my inner caveman tick now a days. Curves and red lips. Great.

"And if I can't?" This time her voice sounded wary, but she still tapped her finger when he snuck a glance over his shoulder.

Focus! goat cheese, cheddar, and muenster will make yummy cheese sandwiches and we have sourdough bread.

"If you are unable to convince him to eat, you will make lunches for him for the next seven days," Jarvis said.

Xander had the mental image of two old men over a chess board, the game being played on more levels than what you could see.

"Deal," Darcy announced and Xander looked up to see the fire of competition in her eyes. "You take the soup and I'll make the sandwiches?"

"Umm, sure?" He stepped aside letting her be, a bit worried. He'd seen that fire before, but usually the women in his experience grabbed weapons, not cooking instruments. Giving in to the inevitable he grabbed the ingredients to make tomato soup.

"Here," Darcy shoved half a sandwich in front of him. Distracted while cutting an onion Xander almost included one of his fingers into the soup.

_Well I guess the red blood wouldn't be noticeable. Wonder if that would make it non-vegetarian?_

While none of them people in the tower were pure vegetarians, Bruce leaned that way for reasons Xander hadn't figured out yet.

Laying the knife down he took the grilled cheese and took a bite. Flavor exploded in his mouth, perfectly gooey cheese, just yum. He didn't stop until all of it had taken up residence in his stomach.

"That was amazeballs. Mine never taste like that. What is the secret?"

Darcy smirked. "Mustard."

Xander nodded processing the remnants of flavor in his mouth. "So noted. Now back to soup, but those are excellent."

Multiple cans of tomatoes later, some vegetable stock, sautéed onion and butter, and cream, plus various spices, and he had a pot of tomato soup going. Really it didn't take long to make, but needed to simmer for at least ten minutes. With that done he started to clean up and glanced at Darcy's progress.

"Ummm, you don know it is just three scientists and a CEO, right?" He looked at her huge pile of perfectly browned grilled cheese sandwiches.

"No. I know it is your two slayers, three scientists, two assassins, one god, a CEO, and whomever else drops in, plus I wouldn't mind some food too." Darcy flipped the sandwich from the pan to the stack and started the next one.

Xander blinked, looked at his pot of soup and sighed. "Spaced it. Was too busy thinking about the bet and forgot about the others. Crap." He dove for the pantry and grabbed a much larger pot and tripled the soup. It meant a late lunch, but they rarely ate dinner before seven, so it would be fine.

"Jarvis?" Darcy called out a little tentatively, peering in the oven where she had it on warm and the cooked sandwiches residing in there.

"Yes, Miss Darcy?""

"Umm, is there anything we can take these in, so they stay warm? I mean grilled cheese is okay cold, but it is better warm." She started out hesitant, then babbled a little.

"Yes. There is a closet over to the right that has serving trays and warming dishes. Sir got tired of his food getting cold. I do believe he forgot about them."

"Ohh, these are perfect. Thanks Jarvis!"

Ten minutes later they wheeled the car onto the laboratory floor. "Watch and learn my young padawan," Darcy said in a pretentious tone.


	8. Chapter 8

"You realize revealing your geek nature to me could be considering a mating cry," Xander commented trying not to grin.

"Ohhh, good to know." She cast him a wink as they headed into the elevator. "So, being geeky and quoting movies and admitting I read might make you flirt with me?"

"Possibly. It might make me either ask you out, sic my daughter on you, though the option of going all caveman and throwing you over my shoulder to drag you off to have my way with you is also in the running."

A flush ran up her face, but she shook her head. "I'll be good for a while. When I get my adrenaline going or panic or stress I tend to act, because standing still makes me a target. But I don't shoot people or have superpowers. Super flirty avoidance me comes to the core."

"And right now you are in a strange place, no job, with debts, and you're freaking out," Xander responded. He could remember college and all that adult stuff you never realized was involved in being an adult. But it also meant he'd flirt and not push for anything.

_Dammit_

Xander refused to acknowledge the disappointment that resolution brought with it.

"Exacto mundo. So," she fell silent as the doors opened and what he thought of as her facade face reappeared.

_Okay it is scary how much of myself I see in her. The Zeppo in female form?_

But that wasn't quite accurate. The dichotomy bugged him, but he didn't have time as she pushed the cart into Bruce's half of the lab. She stood at the edge of his space where Bruce buried his attention in the computer, watching for a minute. Xander watched her, wonder what she saw. Whatever it was made her nod decisively and continue on in.

"Hiya, Doc Banner. A little birdy told me you hadn't eaten lunch yet today," she chirped as she came up to him.

He jerked his head up looked at her, then Xander, recognition flashed through his eyes, then he looked back at the computer. "Thanks, leave it there." He waved at a corner of the desk. "I'll eat later."

"Nope." Darcy popped the P in the word, and it echoed into the room.

Bruce jerked his head up, confusion crossing his face. "What?" He looked at both of them and Xander just raised his hands trying not to smirk.

"Look Doc, you need to eat. The cheese is hot and gooey. It's good for you. If you start eating right now, you'll be done in less than ten minutes. If you don't, well I'll have to stay, ask questions, start playing with stuff. I can be very very annoying." A brilliant smile spread across her face she moved over and started playing with what Xander thought was a super powerful microscope. Jolie would have known for sure. Xander had filed everything under 'expensive dangerous don't touch' category in his head.

Bruce blinked at her and the corner of his mouth twitched. "But if I stop and eat, you'll go away and leave me to my work?"

"Exacto presto." Her over bright voice was back, but at least her smile seemed real.

Bruce nodded his head. "Well played." He reached out and picked up the cover to reveal the sandwich, pickle, and a sealed cup of soup. Arching a brow at the two of them he lifted the sandwich to his mouth and took a bite. "Mmm. Okay that is delicious. Your work?"

Darcy shrugged. "It's a grilled cheese sandwich, not exactly a five-star meal."

"Well bonus points. Now go. I promise to finish eating." He smiled and waved his fingers at them. "My hands are greasy now."

"Good little scientist," Darcy praised as she pulled the cart out and headed down the hall.

"You are cruel. Cute, but cruel. Don't expect Tony to be that easy."

"I would hope not." She sounded distracted as she looked around the area. "Up ahead?"

"Yep. Jarvis if you would?"

The doors to Tony's office slid open and a wall of heavy metal music slammed into them with an almost physical force. Black Sabbath if Xander could decipher the lyrics correctly.

Darcy tilted her head looking around the comparative disaster area. Tony was banging his head a bit as he typed, while Dumm-E, a one-armed robot mopped up ineffectually at a spill of some unknown liquid. Xander hoped it was oil. You never could tell though. Either way the robot wasn't make much head way.

"What is that over there?" She asked pointed to Dumm-E.

"That is Dumm-E a robot with limited intelligence. It tries to help, Sir but doesn't understand the ramifications of its actions. But Dumm-E was one of Sir's first," Jarvis replied smoothly.

"Childlike?"

"Extremely."

She stood there so long Xander thought she might have had a change of heart but she stepped back into the hallway and waited until the doors slid closed again.

"Jarvis could you kill the music as I walk in, please?"

"Of course, Miss Darcy."

"Thank you!" her over bright façade was on again and Xander just watched, curious, amused, and vaguely impressed.

She walked forward and the doors slid open, the music cutting out as she stepped in.

"Hey, turn that back on!" Tony called not turning around. "I'm working."

"Oh, so you don't want your lunch? Okay, so can I play with your robot there? That is so cool. I wonder what else he can do. I bet he can learn lots of stuff." She lifted the lid on one of the trays and pushed it near Tony, then headed straight for Dum-E not even glancing at the man, talking the entire time. "Oh I know. I saw a video on YouTube where a girl created a cone that sprayed glitter. I bet we could hook it up so you could spray glitter everywhere. That would be awesome. But yellow is so boring. I've got lots of nail polish, I think that we could decorate you with hearts and flowers. Probably the walls too. White it so last century. Oooh, I know what we could do. I bet you could throw paint balls really fast, we could have a paint ball splatter contest and get the walls full of color." She said all of this and if she paused for breath Xander couldn't tell.

Tony had quit working and looked at her with a horrified expression on his face while Dumm-E was bouncing his arm up and down in what was unmistakably excitement.

"Evil vile creature. What do I have to do to make you go away?" Tony asked and Xander could see the visions dancing in his head about what Darcy would do to his lab.

"I don't know. This sounds awfully fun. What do you think Dumm-E do you want me to go? Or should we surf YouTube videos to see what else we could do? I'm decent with a wrench and a soldering iron."

"Leave my robot alone! What did I do to deserve this? Xander? Is this revenge? I've never waken you up in the middle of night. Why are you doing this?" Tony looked about ready to pull his hair out.

Xander couldn't really blame him, the idea of glitter and paintball wars in his lab sounded like hell. Though watching someone push Tony to a melt down had a certain amusement factor.

_Maybe this is how people feel when I am tweaking Fury's nose? If so I'm starting to understand the attraction._

"Don't look at me. I'm just the escort. This is all her." Xander almost felt guilty about tossing Darcy to , but either you learned to stand up to him or he rode over the top of you.

"Traitor. Fine evil woman, what do I have to do? New car? A house? How do I get you out of my lab?"

"That food that I worked awfully hard over is getting cold. How rude can someone be?" She didn't look at him while she was showing Dumm-E a video of something on her phone with glitter spraying out everywhere.

Tony all but dove for the tray, cracked open the sealed bowl and guzzled the soup. "Okay decent, needed more pepper." He slammed it down watching Darcy. She didn't even glance at him. Instead they had , from what little Xander could see, a video where something dark exploded like a fountain everywhere. He really hoped it was chocolate or paint.

"Sandwich," Darcy said idly as the flipped to another video. "Jarvis can you put this up so we can all see it?"

One of the walls went transparent, the next moment a video showing a box exploding with feathers and some sticky substance that clung to everything Tony choked trying to shove the sandwiches down his throat.

"Erm eting, see?" He blurted through a full mouth, though he did slow down to taste the second half of the sandwich. "Done. All gone."

"There's still a pickle," Darcy comment as she stood up.

Before she could make it all the way to her feet Tony had shoved the pickle into his mouth, the end poking out like a green tongue.

"Good scientist." She gave him a beatific smile. " I'll be back Dumm-E if he goes too long without eating or sleeping again. And I'll bring glitter." Darcy grabbed the cart and pushed it back out as Tony started ordering Jarvis to prevent her access to his lab. All the labs. Any lab.

Xander was too busy trying not to fall on the floor and laugh. He finally had a video he wasn't in to share with Maria. Nat would love that.

He waited until they were in the elevator. "Jarvis?"

"Yes, Xander?"

"As I know you have that on vid, would you please send a copy to Maria and Nat?"

"Already done. Pepper requested a copy also." His voice smooth but just the slightest hint of a smirk.

Xander chucked and looked at Darcy who looked very pleased with herself. "I think you just earned a new proofing oven."

"Yes. The order has been placed. It should arrive and be installed in two days." Jarvis said, a smug tone to his voice.

Darcy rubbed her hands together a wicked smile on her face. "Now I can get a sourdough starter going." Her face fell and she sighed. "You know Jarvis, it's kinda silly to spend that money when I won't be here long. I can't afford rent here and I'll need to be closer to what ever job I get. But the bet was fun." She sounded disappointed and Xander swore he could hear his taste buds whimpering in depression.

"Right now that is not an issue," Jarvis inserted before Xander could say something. "You still have two meals to deliver."

Darcy stiffened her spine and a forced smile appeared. "That I do. Jane should be easy." She smirked at Xander, and this time it seemed real. Leaving the elevator they went to the lab Xander had shown them the other day. Jane was staring at a computer monitor that was bigger than Xander's TV and muttering to herself.

"Jane. Lunch."

"Uh huh, I'll eat later." She didn't' even turn around still muttering and scribbling notes on her pad.

Darcy walked over and glanced a the screen shaking her head. "If you don't stop and eat now I'll refuse to compile and format all the documentation you have ready for the paper you wanted to publish. The deadline is in three weeks."

Jane's head whipped around to stare at her, eyes wide. "You wouldn't."

"I would. Remember I don't get any more credits. You are relying on my good nature." Darcy set the plate in front of her. "Now eat. All of it."

"But the data-"

"Will still be there in fifteen minutes. Eat. And I'll make sure you ate it all. If you didn't you'll have to compile everything yourself."

"Evil you are," Jane muttered but she rolled over and picked up the sandwich. "This is important."

"This can wait fifteen minutes. And remember if I don't see you at dinner there will be consequences."

"Dinner too?" Jane looked horrified at that thought while Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Thor will be there."

"Oh. Well okay. Go. I need to eat and get back to this."

Darcy rolled her eyes, an exasperated smile on her face that was already becoming familiar.

With a last pointed glare at the plate, that had Jane picking up the soup, she headed on out. "Ready for our last stop?"

"This has been entertaining. But, Jarvis?"

"Yes?"

"Would you remind the hordes descending on the food to save some for us."

Darcy look and him and started to giggle as the elevator rose. "We forgot to eat. We made all that and forgot to eat. " As if in counterpoint to her comment a rumble came from her stomach.

"That message has been passed on."

"Who is there now?"

"At the moment Safira, Joel, and Natasha. Natasha is watching the video and has a strange expression on her face."

"Please tell me you are taping that too."

"Everything is recorded in public areas," Jarvis replied, his voice prim.

Darcy opened her mouth, snapped it shut and gazed up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Define public areas where you are recording." She didn't get mad, which Xander found interesting. After Moloch and a few other instances the idea of being recorded gave him the heebies, but he kept telling himself that was Jarvis's eyes and memory.

"Public areas are any place multiple people gather without explicit invitations. The main area of Sir's penthouse is also under monitoring. While I have sensors in all rooms in the buildings they do not go from passive to active unless there is an emergency."

The elevator had stopped but neither of them went out the open door. "Define emergency." Darcy didn't seem mad but very thoughtful.

"If the building is under attack or there is danger building wild. If volume in the room passes a certain decibel level, or if smoke, fire, or other atmospheric issues are detected." His answer prompt.

"Huh. You might need to adjust your volume sensitivities for Jane and Thor's room," her voice wasn't quite a mutter but Xander had to strain to hear it.

"That was realized last night and has been adjusted. Though anything that can incapacitate Thor Odinson the rest of us might have issues with." Jarvis's voice had a dryness to it that made Xander choke on a laugh.

"You have no idea. How a tiny woman can have lungs like that on her I don't know. And I don't know if I'm annoyed or envious as hell."

Xander stood there a minute trying to get his mind under control before he followed her. Offering to see if he could make her scream louder was the wrong tactic. Really.

There was only one tray left, so rather than pushing the car through Darcy picked up the tray and looked around the office. There was a receptionist desk, but it was empty and most of the offices had glass walls, though they were mostly empty too.

"Where is everyone? And where are we going?"

"Most are on their way back from lunch. Please follow the hall past the receptionist and to the right. You will see her at the end office."

They headed that direction and Xander recognized the conference room he'd confronted them about staying here. As they walked up to the office Pepper looked up, tapped something on her monitor and waved them in. Xander opened the door and held it for Darcy as her hands were full.

Where as with everyone else she'd watched, assessed, then breezed in, this time she seemed tongue tied. Xander stepped in to fill the void. "Madam, we bring you lunch." He adopted his pretentious British tone, which was pretty good after years of listening to Giles and all the Brits in Africa.

Darcy looked at him wide eyes then shot a look at Pepper who had one of her breathtaking smiles.

"Madam now? You trying to make me feel old? Come on in. Set the food down. Darcy relax. You already met me."

Darcy swallowed and set the tray down. Unlike the scientists, Pepper reached for it immediately cracking open the soup and taking a sip.

"Yeah, but then there were two assassins, a god, a drool worthy grandpa, Jane, Tony, I mean I knew who you were, but this, yeah." She just shook her head and Xander looked around the office. He could guess how she felt. Probably like how he felt when he first met Angel. Intimidated and that he could never be good enough for Buffy, that Angel was everything he could never be. That was before he realized Angel was a vampire.

"This is as much of an act as anything Tony ever does. Just one I'm good at." Pepper took another delicate bite of her sandwich, closing her eyes in pleasure. "And besides, appearances mean everything and tell you nothing."

Darcy looked around one more time and sighed a little sigh of want that Xander heard and Pepper had the smallest smirk on her face. She finished her third bite of the grilled cheese then set it down, reaching for the pickle. Looking at them thoughtfully as she snipped off the end of the spear.

"Darcy?" Darcy's head jerked to her and Xander took a step back, feeling of being in someone's sights flaring into existence.

"Yes?" He could hear the same wariness in Darcy's voice and her hand had gone white where she clutched the tray.

"I wanted to ask you-" Pepper started, her voice all too casual.

* * *

I hope everyone is staying safe during this drama. Here's a little something to make you smile. And my new series will be launching sooooon. ~glares at editor~ Just wait. I think you'll love it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mz. Potts, I apologize for interrupting, but Nicholas Fury is on his way up and he is not being deterred by the lack of a receptionist." Jarvis inserted into the conversation.

Xander turned and saw Fury striding down the hall, his jacket billowing. Xander had to hand it to him. He had the Severus Snape billow down straight. Too bad he came across as such an ass, otherwise he might almost be tolerable.

"I knew it. I knew Tony heading over there and interfering was going to become something I had to deal with." Pepper sounded exhausted and rubbed her temples as Fury strode in. He pushed the door open in a single violent shove and stalked towards Peppers desk.

"What the hell was he doing there?" Fury bellowed the second he entered the office. "Is he trying to cause an international incident? He took an alien, people possibly affected by aliens, and others who might have been contaminated when fighting with these damn invaders, out of the country, across multiple jurisdictions and brought them here. What the hell was he thinking?" Fury barked with hands on his hips looming over Pepper less than three feet from her desk.

Xander had a split second to start getting angry when Darcy stepped into the gap between Fury and Pepper, her hands on her hips.

"And who the hell do you think you are? You weren't fucking there. You weren't watching people get killed or trying hard not to die yourself. You didn't see them popping out of nowhere like Ringwraiths set on killing everyone they could." As she spoke she took a step forward then another, and Fury stepped back, a look of shock on his face. "You aren't ruler of the world and what you want doesn't matter especially when you weren't putting yourself on the line. Tony at least showed up - after the fact- but he was there. He provided medical supplies to the locals and then found one of his friends, someone he knew. Someone I LIKE! And he brought us to his home. Gave us food and comfort."

She took another step pushing him back as he looked at her, her breasts so close she had to look up to glare at him. Xander stifled a jolt of desire.

_Frag, telling off Fury and referencing Tolkien. I might be in very very big trouble._

He swallowed hard and sank back against the desk.

"They weren't contaminating anyone and besides you talk about Tony Stark like he's an idiot. It's obvious he has more brain cells in his nose than you use. He ran a full med scan on us in the jet as we came back, making sure we were okay. Gave us pain killers for the pulled muscles and patched up our wounds. Hell, he fed us, which considering it had been at least twenty-fours since we'd eaten was damn nice. All I saw from the government, any of them, was yelling and asking questions. No one else gave a damn."

Fury tried to respond but Darcy took another step and he stepped back, otherwise her breasts would have been pressed flat against him.

"So, I don't care who you think you are, I don't give a damn about what you want or say. Go wave your big black jacket somewhere else to try and intimidate people." Another step, her eyes sparkling with fury. "Now unless you have something intelligent to say, you need to get out of here and leave Miss Potts alone. She doesn't have time for the likes of you. And she deserves to be able to eat her lunch in peace without some asshole yelling at her."

Fury had been pressed back against the door, his full attention on the young woman who looked ready to strangle him with her own hands.

"I take it you are the student intern who was tagging along with Doctor Foster? Why did he bother to bring you with him? You're barely a passable student and haven't managed to graduate yet after six years. You have no value to him."

Xander jerked up off the desk as he saw the barb hit home, red at the edge of his vision.

_Goddamn asshole, that was a low blow. He wants to fight, I'll give him a fight._

He took half a step but Pepper laid her hand on his arm. Xander glanced back at her, a question in his eye. She gave him the tiniest shake of her head, but she didn't take her eyes off the drama occurring in front of them.

The hit showed and Darcy flinched, but if anything her back became more rigid and Xander swore she snarled. By this time Darcy had forced Nick back so the door had swung open, leaving empty air behind him and a raging woman standing in front of him.

"Which just goes to prove Tony has way more class that you ever will. I didn't need to have "value" to him." She slashed two fingers of each hand in the air as she said the word value. It looked more like claws than air quotes. "All that mattered was a friend of his said I was a friend. He didn't need anything else. He didn't need me to have value as a tool or a pawn. It only mattered that someone he liked cared about me." She bit out the words all but spitting them at Nick. "And that makes him a damn sight better than you. He has morals and empathy and gives a damn about the people around him. Hell, he cared more about strangers being hurt than you seem to care at all."

She took a single step to the side and reached out, he flinched. It was a tiny bit but everyone in the room saw it. Xander didn't bother to hide the vicious smile that slid across his face. Darcy's mouth twisted in something between a sneer and a smirk, personally Xander preferred her smiles. Her hand pushed against the door and it locked open.

"Now get out. You don't have a warrant, or you would be waving it around. Miss Potts hasn't stopped me so you aren't an invited guest. Jarvis warned us, so you have no business here. Leave and next time you want to speak to anyone here-Make. An. Appointment." As she spoke she walked right into him and Fury gave in and took two steps back, almost falling when there was nothing behind him except air.

"Jarvis, please hold an elevator for him." She said never taking the death glare off the man. People had started returning from lunch and the hall held employees staring curiously and with smirks on their faces. Fury hadn't made any friends on Pepper's executive floor.

He started to speak, his glare lethal and teeth clenched, but Darcy pulled the door shut looking at him through the glass. "I assume you can lock that, Jarvis."

"Already done, Miss Darcy."

Fury tugged on it once, snarled and turned and stalked away. People moving out of his way, barely, to the open elevator waiting for him.

Darcy turned her jaw set, arms crossed across her chest and caught sight of Xander and Pepper looking at her. Xander didn't know what expression sat on his face, but she went white then flushed red.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I totally over stepped. Miss Potts I am so sorry, I didn't, well I did mean to, but I didn't mean to step on your toes. I totally took over. He just made me so mad. Everyone's been so nice. I'm am so sorry. I'll leave." Her face had paled again and her eyes were wide enough that Xander started to worry she was going to pass out.

"Darcy," Pepper's voice didn't lash out but there was no ignoring. "Please come sit down. I want to talk to you."

Xander cast Pepper a side glance, but there was no reading her serene face. As Darcy took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of Pepper's desk, the woman in question took another bite of the sandwich, only pure enjoyment at the food on her face.

Eye narrowed Xander took the other seat but shifted it so he could watch both women. Something was going on, but right now his protective instincts didn't know who to protect. Though with Extremis, the odds were Pepper was fine. But Darcy.

_Oh, stop it. You trust Pepper. So, trust her. Let's see what happens._

Darcy looked miserable, her head down and hands wringing back and forth.

Xander wanted to reach out and hug her, but he forced calm patience on his body and shifted his attention back and forth between the two women.

"You've been working with Jane for almost a year now? And ran into Thor in New Mexico?" Pepper asked as soon as she'd finished her bite of sandwich.

Darcy blinked looking up at her. "Yeah. I took an internship with her for some credits. Then all the stuff went down. And we met Thor. He and Jane hit it off." Her voice low, but her eyebrows were drawn together in a harsh frown.

"I see. And you completed your degree in Political Science?"

"Kinda. I can't get it until I pay some fees and stuff. But yes, major in Poly Sci, minor in international studies. Why?"

Xander had no doubt Pepper already knew all of this, probably had a document on her computer listing every detail.

"You got Tony and Bruce to eat their lunches," Pepper said right before popping the last of the sandwich into her mouth.

"Oh that was easy. If they are aware enough to acknowledge you, they can eat. They just forget. Wish I could figure out how to do that." Her wry smile was matched by her poking a finger at her stomach.

"Hmm," Pepper hummed the sound as she leaned back her eyes locked on Darcy. "So you tagged along with Jane because you don't have anywhere else to go. You are broke, so you can't finish graduating. You don't have a support system that you can fall back on, and you need a job so you can try to avoid the trap your mother never managed to escape." There was no anger in her voice just a calm recitation of facts.

Darcy shrank back into herself with each sentence, until the last one. Rage flared in her eyes and her body jerked up straight. "That would be correct. But I am not my mother and that is not where I will ever end up. If you're kicking me out, fine. I'll be gone in an hour." She made to stand but the flash of a smile that crossed Pepper's face had her halting.

"And there is the girl I need. Oh do sit down Darcy. And Xander please stop glowering like she's a damsel you need to rescue. I promise I am not a dragon."

_I'm glowering? Huh, I can glower._

Xander forcibly relaxed his brows and tried to smile, but he couldn't get the rest of his body to relax. He didn't know what Pepper had planned, but he couldn't get off the alert state he was in. He watched the confused look on Darcy's face and the cat that ate the canary look on Pepper's.

"Darcy, I'd like to offer you a job," Pepper started, but Darcy cut her off.

"What? Me, a job? After that?" Her hand waved at the closed doors behind her and she looked like she might be about to hyperventilate.

"Yes, a job, and partially because of that. But hear me out." Darcy settled down, large eyes locked on Pepper. "This is a job with two parts. Your official title would be Manager of Primary Resources or PR." Pepper smirked a bit at that. "Though that would only address part of it. I want, I need you to manage all my little scientists. I love Tony, but he is hard to manage and you seem to have the ability to do that. Your position would be making sure they eat at least two meals a day. Get them to where ever their meetings are, and fill any supply, needs, or other things that Jarvis can't or doesn't think about."

Darcy shrugged. "Well I do that already, with Jane I mean. So sure. But the other part?" She still looked wary, but Xander was sure he saw a bit of hope and relief in her gaze.

"The other part is dealing with the Avengers. I want you to be the public face for all PR – Public Relations this time. Work with SHEILD as needed for communicating needs and interface with the Slayer liaison."

"Which would be me." Xander said a slow smile crossing his face.

"Wait. You want to hire me to deal with cranky scientists, give the leather coasted asshole shit, and talk to Xander when I want. Plus layout a response to any incidents that Avengers might get themselves into?"

"Basically. I wouldn't mind a social media campaign getting set up and worked on so we have a platform the next time we need to smooth something over. Are you interested?"

"Yes! That sounds perfect." Darcy swallowed. "Um, how much would it pay?" She chewed on her lip, and Xander had to resist stopping her from doing that.

"Well, you do need to understand Stark Industries can't afford to have you be stressed with other obligations, much less the ability for other people to get a hold of your debts and use them against you." Darcy wilted as Pepper talked and Xander wanted to laugh. "As such SI would pay off all debts. Your first year salary would be less to make up for that loss, but after six months of excellent performance you will be provided a raise, then again after the next six months. The goal is at two years to have you where we feel you should be. Raises after that will be much more reasonable." The printer whirred behind her and she turned and pulled multiple sheets of paper off the print. "Of course health, life, accidental death insurance are included as well as vacation." Pepper slid the papers over to Darcy. "Please take the time to review them and see if they meet your needs. Some aspects are negotiable."

Darcy picked them up and began to read. A strangled meep emerged as she looked at the papers and Xander fought not to start laughing.

"You're starting me at 50k, with a ten 10k raise every six months until I get up to 90k at which point you will merge me into standard reviews?" Her voice was so high Xander wondered if Jarvis had slipped helium into the room. "And I get full medical and dental and twenty-eight vacation days?" She looked up at Pepper her face pale.

"Yes. I figured since you had almost a hundred thousand in school loans that was appropriate. Besides your skill set and experience with various people make you uniquely suited for this role. And you would have your own place here in the building. I am afraid in many ways your job may require 24/7 response in some situations. I would prefer you be there. That is part of your salary, the room and utilities."

Darcy paused looking at her. "Separate from Jane and Thor?"

"Yes!" Came from three voices and Darcy glanced at the ceiling and smirked. "Jarvis told did he?"

"That the two of them are very vocal?" Pepper asked dryly. "He did mention increasing the sound proofing the bedroom and living areas."

"Ewww… in the living areas. Ugh. Damn gods." Darcy muttered, but her eyes stayed locked on the document reading. "Says here I'd get my own office?"

"Yes. Up here on my floor. It's a small one, but when government officials or Nick come up, I need you to deal with them, and that requires an office." Pepper frowned. "Jarvis add a clothing budget, five thousand up front. And work on her travel pass. I'll need her to go to Washington with me occasionally."

"Entered Miss Potts."

Darcy looked up at the ceiling, then at Pepper. "This is serious. You want me to work for you, ride herd on the geeks, and manage PR?"

"I never joke about business Miss Lewis." Pepper's voice was cool, but the corners of her mouth turned up at the corners. "Are you interested in the job?"

"Are you crazy?" Darcy jerked her head up staring at Pepper. "I'll have sex with you for this job. I'll have sex with Tony for this job. Hell, I'll have sex with both of you at the same time for this job."

Xander covered his face fighting back snorts of laughter. Even Pepper seemed to blink then laugh. "Oh, please don't tell Tony that. He might take you up on it. Read the papers, sign them." Pepper leaned back. "Today is Wednesday, you'll start Monday, but your advance will be in your account within twelve hours of signing the papers. I'd like you to have some time to get the clothes you need before work on Monday. Please do let Jarvis know of anything else you need."

"Oh, I'm signing. Pen please?" Darcy held out her hand to Pepper.

"Aren't you going to read all the details?" she asked even as she handed Darcy a pen.

"Read enough. I know when I'm being handed the opportunity of a lifetime." With a fast scrawl Darcy signed her name across the papers. "Here you go." She handed everything back to Pepper a grin stretching her lips wide. "So where do I go shopping?"

"Jarvis will send you a list. You might invite Natasha and Maria. They would enjoy it." Pepper's wicked glanced towards him set all of Xander's alarm bells ringing, but before he even had a chance to react she continued. "Xander makes an excellent companion on shopping trips. I'm sure he would enjoy it."

He kept the groan under control and instead tried to think the bright side, gorgeous women trying on outfits. Then he remembered who the women were. One assassin. One security director. And a woman who had a god as a best friend.

Xander glared at Pepper. "See if I offer you suggests to help with your issues again."

She just smirked. "I expect to see you Monday, Darcy. Now get. I have work to do."

"Yes, ma'am, I mean, Miss Potts, I mean. Yes." Darcy kept babbling even as Xander pulled her out of the office. People were looking at them as he walked her to the elevator her face in a state of shock.

"Does she always do things like that?" she asked when the elevator let them off at the commons area.

"They do things like that with alarming frequency," Xander remarked, heading to the fridge. "Want a drink?"

"Oh, I'll make some tea. I feel the need of something calming." Her voice distracted as she went over to dig through the extensive tea collection.

"Miss Lewis, I have forwarded some options to your tablet. If you will select which you would prefer for your new space I will try to have it completed by the end of the week. Xander, Miss Jolie said to tell you her paper was done and she was going to the lab to work on a project idea."

"Remind her no bombs, chemical weapons, or CRISPR experimentation."

"Of course. She is blocked from accessing those resources."

"Would that have stopped Tony?"

There was a long pause. "I will remind her and monitor what she accesses."

"Would Bruce like some tea? I feel like I should introduce myself. Their handler." She smiled funny. "Oh god, PR for the Avengers? Why did I sign?"

Xander just laughed and gave her a one-armed hug. "Welcome to the insanity, we're glad you're here."

* * *

Hey everyone, see I haven't forgotten this, I've just been VERY busy. I got the pre-order for my new book up - squee. If you wanna take a look, maybe share it around - that would rock. Look for Amazon Mel Todd My Luck

I'm really excited about it. I have book 2 done and book 3 almost done, so there will be a bunch more coming. Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

Even being the human luggage cart wasn't too bad when squiring around Darcy, Nat, and Maria. Maria had given Darcy a raised eyebrow and then smirked at Xander, but hadn't said anything. Darcy had asked Nat to come with her, figuring an assassin used to the best way to blend would know hot o make her fit the role and Nat had invited Maria.

All in all the experience had been educational. Xander would have sworn have Buffy, Faith, and willow, then adding in Safira, he couldn't learn anything else about shopping. He'd been very very wrong. Nat had not taken them to the normal department stores, or even the high end couture shops. Instead she'd driven them to a place deep in Brooklyn where most of the men had long curly beards and a lot of of the women wore babushkas.

The money Pepper had provided for her wardrobe didn't go as far as he expected, but watching the modeling show of all three women, the clothes made him wonder if he should improve his wardrobe. He wisely kept his mouth shut. If he did anything to express interest they'd have stripped him and used him as their dress up doll.

He had more brains that that. A half nod to the owner of the place, a woman with more wrinkles than a shitzu had gotten him a card, a smirk, and his ass grabbed. Oh well. He'd be back in a few months. The opening of a demon bar would require the right clothes.

But the main reason he was interested was the clothing looked and moved like high end silk, but it was stain proof, rip proof, and would provide low level protection. And even better they had gotten Darcy slacks and skirts that hugged her curves, but yet made her look on par with pepper, but a different vibe. He wasn't sure how to explain it, but if Pepper was Katherine Hepburn (in like every movie ever) Darcy was Sophia Loren.

_Down boy. She has enough stuff going on, she doesn't need you panting after her on top of it all._

She left with two power suits, perfect for dealing with the press. Five slacks, and two pairs of jeans, six blouses that would go with the suits, a casual jacket, and three silk t-shirts that could be paired with anything. Nat had assured her the shoes she had would work for now, but in a month they'd go get her new shoes.

Darcy had glowed with excitement, and spent the weekend bugging him with constant questions, so wired even jane looked at her askance. But Monday morning she was pacing the commons in a frantic mess.

"This was insane. Why did I think I could do this? I get scientists to eat, I don't know how to deal with people. Just cause I chewed that jerk out doesn't mean I know anything. Oh I'm going to screw up so badly I'll make Tony and Pepper hate me. I'm a fraud, just look at me in these clothes."

"Darcy, you'll be fine. You look great," Xander reassured her again. And she did. The slacks fit her perfectly, and the bright blue shirt made her eyes sparkle, while her jacket made her look like the ultimate professional.

"Oh, gods, I'm going to get fired. I'll never be able pay her back for the clothes she bought me. I was insane, why did I sign that contract."

Xander watched her, starting to get seriously worried that Darcy was going to shatter.

"Darcy," Xander said, his voice calm.

"And then I'll owe my soul to Tony Stark. I wonder if he'll except souls as payment. Do you think my soul is worth this?"

"Darcy," he said again, even as he finished making an omelet for Clint.

"Oh please, who am I kidding. I have a worn slightly gray soul. There is no way I can trade it to pay off my debts. I'm going to be a homeless broke woman that Tony Stark owns." Her babble had almost reached willow levels.

"Is she always like this?" Nat asked, spreading cream cheese on her omelet. He'd given up having any opinions about her food. She and Dawn would be dangerous in the kitchen.

"I don't think so. Panic induced by trying to live up to what she sees as the Pepper standard. Frankly, I'm glad I'm not a female. Between you, Pepper, and Maria you'd give me an inferiority complex."

Nat cast a cool glance his way, but he noted she wore the gift Safira had made her around her wrist. "As opposed to Steve, Tony, Bruce, and now a god?"

Xander shrugged. "I've been around women who were stronger, faster, better than me all my life. Adding men into that doesn't change a thing. Besides I have one thing none of them have." He really didn't feel intimidated by them. Oh sure they could beat him bloody, or out think him, but he'd learned to be comfortable in his own skin.

"Oh? And what pray tell would that be?" Nat still watched Darcy pacing back and forth. Clint was at the counter, drinking coffee and watching her. Xander didn't think she'd even realized anyone else had shown up.

"Safira is my daughter in all the ways that matter." He gave her a smile and surprised a soft laugh out of her.

"True. She may love Steve, but she is yours in all the ways that matter. " she took a bite of her omelet, glancing back to Darcy. "What about her?"

"Ah, I'm about to solve that." He looked up and saw Jolie slipping in. He knew she didn't have classes today, something about teachers exhaustion and an accident in the labs he didn't follow up on. Sometimes ignorance was bliss. It was even better when you knew your kid was okay. It let you ignore what ever might have happened at school. If she needed him she would ask.

He hoped. "Hey, Jolie. I've got breakfast for you here, and for the other scientists. Want to help me convince them to eat? That might pull Bruce away long enough for you to get his attention? And we do need to take stuff to Doctor Foster."

"Wait, what?" Darcy spun around so fast she wobble on her heels. To his relief she straightened up before toppling over. "That is my job. I'll do it." She had a determined look on her face, but it softened a bit as she looked at Jolie. "Want to come with me and see how to get men to listen?"

Jolie shrugged watching Darcy with calculating eyes. "I guess. I'm going that way anyhow."

"Sounds good." She grabbed the cart from Xander, it was just easier to push that to carry things. "Lead on my lady."

Xander watched her head on out, Jolie following with a look that said she couldn't decide if this was her choice or not.

"That seemed too easy," Nat commented from his blind side.

"One of these days you're going to do that and I'm doing to fling hot coffee in your face."

"If I don't move in time, then I will have deserved the scalding. Besides, you don't drink your coffee at temperatures dangerous to human flesh. Just mildly uncomfortable."

Xander shook his head, created platters for Safira and Steve who were wandering in. Thor followed them in a pair of pajama pants with bright red lips all over them and a t-shirt, that somehow fit, with a picture of a hammer saying "I Nail Everything."

"Thor, did Darcy get those for you?"

Thor grinned a brilliant smile that had so much joy Xander decided not to say what he was going to.

"Yes, she did. Are they not wonderful. Comfortable and soft, I could not think of anything better to wear."

Xander ignored the small choking sounds form the assassin twins, and nodded, his face solemn. "Indeed, I suspect they are. She did warn you they are not suitable for public places?"

"Yes. She said only for places with friends and ones I trust."

Xander fought not to let his lips twitch. Darcy was sweetly evil. "That is correct. Are you hungry?" He diverted the conversation and wondered just how much chaos she would cause.

"Famished. I do not know how Lady Jane survives on as little as she eats. She needs a minder, thank the All-Father she has one in Darcy."

Xander nodded, and looked at the pants again.

_Remind me not to get on her wicked side. Or maybe get on her wicked side. I'm not sure which is safer. Or more fun._

"Xander?" Jarvis spoke into the room, Nat and Clint still nibbling, while Thor created a large platter of food.

"Yep? Do we need to create a power protein for Pepper?" Xander did enjoy the mornings, as long as no one felt like he had to, but the socialization soothed his soul.

"No. Ms. Potts had a breakfast meeting. But I believe you should watch this. It is occurring now, but the start is a few minutes ago."

Xander paused what he was doing and tilted his head, nothing Nat and Clint froze also. Thor on the other hand kept stacking food, pancakes and sausages specifically.

"Sure. What am I watching?"

Jarvis didn't reply, but the huge TV screen in the sitting area lit up. The camera captured Darcy coming out of the elevator pushing the cart with Jolie walking with her.

"You still haven't set up the vocabulary contest," Darcy said, not looking at the girl.

"Yah, trying to decide if it is worth time my time. I mean you can't beat me."

"Ah, but how do you know if you don't challenge me?"

"Ribonucleic acid," Jolie said a smirk on her face.

"I'm pretty sure the rules said no chemistry or biologic specific terms, and that is two words not one." They continue to walk down the hallway, headed to the lab Jane Foster shared with two other men Xander had seen in passing, but not paid much attention to. He assumed they were research scientists.

"See, not a challenge," Jolie rolled her eyes as the doors open.

"That is RNA, the polymeric molecule used in coding and decoding genes," Darcy said, her smile soft. "I'm not stupid, but you start going too far down that rabbit hole and yes I'll get lost. So, Friday after dinner?"

"Fine," the word was pulled out but Jolie looked vaguely impressed.

As they walked in the two men turned to look at her, though Jane, a bit further into the lab, didn't even seem to notice the world around her, much less Darcy and Jolie headed her way.

"Oh look, the food truck is here," one of them snarked.

"Yeah, but we don't qualify. We aren't special enough. Too bad, because I'd love to get my hands on the lunch lady," the other one leered looking at Darcy.

Xander didn't know if they had meant their voices to carry as far as they did, or it if had been on purpose, but he felt a flush of anger. Watching Jolie go rigid at their comments had him flashing over to rage.

"This is a few minutes old?"

"Just watch," Jarvis advised. By this point Nat and Clint were standing next to him, watching with intent eyes, while Thor had moved to lean against the counter and eat, but Xander sensed he was paying very close attention too.

Darcy straightened up, and turned to look at the two men. "What did you say?" Her voice had dropped and danger coated it. It was a good effort Xander thought.

They looked at each other and shrugged. "Just commenting on how the special people get all the perks. We figured Miss I'm Too Good for You is here cause she's spreading her legs for a superhero. So who's piece are you? I mean, with a body like that, you aren't here for your brains."

Xander winced. He knew exactly how bad this stuff could hurt, and he had to prevent himself from rushing down there to protect them, and then kill the two idiots for making his slayer pale and look scared.

Darcy smiled, and it had no humor or beauty in it as she sashayed forward. "I hate to burst your bubble. But Doctor Foster is here, because Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark are the only men intelligent enough to be able to keep up with her. Thor worships her because she knows how to create bridges to other realms. And me, well while I only have a degree from Cornell and the person I want to be fucking hasn't realized it yet, what should really worry you is that I have friends."

The two men had blinked when she came towards them, and he could almost see the surprise in their face, then the contempt. Xander wanted to slap them just for that look alone. One of them, in his mid-forties, with a hair line that had passed the midway point, put his hands on his hips and sneered.

"What are you going to call your friends, up, maybe ask the big blond who's banging the doc to come beat us up?"

Behind him Xander heard Thor snarl, and something break. "Don't destroy the kitchen. Jarvis would have called us sooner if there was an issue," Xander said noting that the recording paused as they spoke. He refocused on it, his eyes taking in the way Jolie hunched rigid and her eyes downcast.

_That I need to work on asap. She might be a slayer, but she doesn't thing of herself as someone able to handle anything. That will change. _

The recording kicked back on and Darcy smiled that wide smile that was all teeth. "Why would I have him waste his time with you? When I can solve something as," she paused and let her eyes run up and down him in a slow dismissive gesture, "as obviously lacking as you."

The men both blinked and looked affronted. "Hey, I've got enough for you," the main speaker said, while the other one, skinny and with glasses that did not do anything for his face, crossed his arms and frowned at her.

Darcy laughed, a mocking loud laugh. "You don't have anything I want or need, that I can guarantee."

"What? Think I'm too much for you?" The balding one puffed up his chest glaring at her. Xander was getting the feeling they kept expecting her to crumble, but he had a sneaking suspicion she didn't know how to.

"You are lacking everything I'd want. Compassion, brains, empathy, and social skills." Both men flushed at her deriding tone. "But when I said had friends, that isn't what I meant."

"Oh, what then?" The one with glasses said both of their faces flushing dark with anger and embarrassment.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Ms. Lewis?" Jarvis responded instantly and both men jumped looking around.

"Would you please take this entire episode and send it to Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark. I believe they would be very interested in the behavior of their supposedly intelligent scientists." Her smile never faded, even as both men paled rapidly.

"Sent, Ms. Lewis."

"You fucking bitch!" The balding one yelled and swung at her. Xander froze watching it, it happening so fast thoughts didn't even form.

The swing was wide, clumsy, and he telegraphed it by a mile. Darcy leaned back, teetering dangerously on her heels and came back with a fast vicious rabbit punch in his soft midsection. The man choked, all the wind knocked out of him and hit his knees, not ready for that reaction.

"And that is assault. Jarvis did you note that?"

"Yes. It has been appended to the record. Do I need to interrupt Ms. Potts meeting? Sir, is already watching the recording."

"No. I think my point is made." She arched a brow at the other scientist. "Unless of course you have anything else to say."

He swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing. "No, ma'am."

"See, if you had that attitude from the beginning, this would never have occurred." Darcy spun and walked back to where Jolie stood wide eyed and pale. "Lesson for you Jolie, never let them think they can get away talking about you like that. You let it slide once, and they'll think it's okay. It is never okay."

Xander watched her place shaking hands on the cart and wrap them around the handle until her knuckles were white. "Ready to go finish feeding the scientists?"

Jolie's eyes were wider that he'd ever seen. "You don't have any powers do you?"

They were already walking, and the camera showed Darcy's back, tension radiating out of every muscle.

"You mean like you or Safira? Or even Steve or Nat? Nope. I'm just me."

"But you stood up to them, they might have hurt you."

Darcy nodded. "You're right. They might have. And it would have sucked. But I have friends, family, that even if I got hurt they would be here helping me. And I mean pain sucks, but it is just pain. It fades. Family, real family never fades."

"Oh, I don't have that."

Xander swore he heard a crack in his heart at the words Jolie said, and for a long moment, he didn't know if he was going to be able to breath again.

"Huh? I must have misunderstood then," Darcy sounded considering and Xander, and he thought everyone else, hung on her words, because there were no sounds behind him, not even breathing.

"Misunderstood what?" Jolie said, her voice cautious.

"Well, seems like you have a big sister in Safira, one that would do anything for you. Probably a big brother in Steve. A kind uncle in Bruce. And if Xander doesn't love you as a daughter I'll eat my shoes. And I bet Nat and Clint think of themselves as older cousins. That sounds like one heck of a family to me. I mean I've got Jane as a ditzy BFF and Thor as a big brother, but it sounds like you have lots of family that loves you."

In the video Jolie went stock still, and you could almost see the wheels turning in her head. "I do. I didn't trust them, but you're right. They would never leave me. Xander proved that. I have a family." The last part was said in a tone of wonder, and Xander exhaled a huge breath as his heart started beating.

"Yep. A pretty awesome one. Now watch." With a smile and hands that only barely shock, Darcy reached out and shut off Jane's monitor.

"What? Wait, Darcy!"

The screen went black.

"I think I love that woman," Xander didn't know if he'd spoken out loud, and if it wouldn't have undermined everything thing she had just done, he would have run down there and hugged her until she couldn't breath.

"I am starting to believe that would be an excellent choice for you," Nat's voice was soft and she laid a hand on his shoulder. "But we do need to work with Jolie."

"Agreed," Xander answered fervently as he pulled himself together.

"For your information both of those men are now former employees and Sir is escorting them out. It has been a long time since I've seen him in such a rage." Jarvis made the announcement and Xander nodded.

"My shield sister is mightier than she knows," Thors voice rumbled. "But I fear the countertop was not up to my emotions as I watched such shameful behavior towards her."

Xander turned to see the corner of the granite countertop snapped off.

"Jarvis?"

"Already requested the repair crew."

Xander grinned. "I'm so glad you aren't Moloch."

"What is it with that demon and me?" Jarvis sounded aggrieved. Xander laughed as he walked out.

* * *

I am so sorry. I missed this chapter. This goes before the word games contest. Oops. PS - Book two in Twisted Luck - Hired Luck by Mel Todd is available on Amazon today! Squee.


	11. Chapter 11

The was the tipping point for Jolie as she unreservedly fell in love with Darcy. While Xander assumed she was working out well for Pepper as the two of them were constantly seen with each other and they both had smiles on their faces when they spoke of the other person. Life settled in over the next two weeks until the day of the vocab battle came around. It had been postponed due to work and a research paper, but now it was time and it seemed like everyone had heard about it. As such, rather than a friendly battle over dinner, Tony had gone all out.

It was enough that the day of Xander walked up to Darcy's office to find Jarvis quizzing her on words.

"Pulchritude," Jarvis' voice said.

"Beauty or comeliness," Darcy responded walking around the chamber.

"Defenestration."

"To kill by pushing off a high place, normally a tower."

"Getting nervous?"

Darcy squeaked as she spun and Xander couldn't help but notice the skirt that clung to every curve before he managed to get his eyes back up where they belonged.

"Yes. I don't want her to think I'm an idiot." Her teeth chewed on her lower lip, and Xander fought not to groan.

_This woman is going to kill me at this rate.  
_

"Darcy, Jolie things you are the best thing ever. Even Safira is not as awesome as you are. Don't worry about it."

"Easy for you to say. And then Toni making this into a damn game show? Ugh. I'd like to strangle him."

"That is a common feeling all too often. Come on. Let's go get it over, and he went all out, ordering dinner from some fancy restaurant with dessert, champagne and sparkling grape juice for Jolie."

Darcy, shut down the computer and followed him out. "You're sure if I fail it won't look bad on me?"

"Positive."

Darcy pulled him into a quick, and unexpected hug. Xander sank into it, wondering when the last time he was hugged by someone not one of his girls was. HIs arms tightened around her for the briefest of moments, then let her go. Much sooner than he wanted to.

"What brought that on?"

"You, everyone. You've all been really nice to me and well. Thanks." A blush touched her cheek and Xander had to fight with Hyena to keep from doing someone he'd probably live to regret, but knew he'd enjoy every moment.

"It's what friends do. Now come on. Change, you don't want to be in that. Jeans or something that makes you feel like you."

"Sounds good," she replied as they headed to the elevator. Her place wouldn't be ready for another week, so she stuck her head in very carefully when they got to her door, then groaned and shut it quickly. "Thor," it was half moan half whine.

"I guess he managed to pull Jane away from her computer."

"Apparently," she sighed. "I guess I'm going in this."

Xander cast a discreet glance at her and nodded. "Yes. I don't think anyone has anything else that you could wear."

She glanced down at her outfit and groaned. "I can't get food on this. I can't."

"You won't. Thor won't miss your competition, so as soon as Jarvis tells me he's done, I'll run down here and grab you something. Okay?" Xander offered, not sure what else he could do. Even with the miracles Jarvis pulled off, getting her clothes in the next thirty minutes really wasn't practical.

"Thanks, Xander." She sounded a bit tired and he watched her chew on her lip some more.

"Hey, this is supposed to be fun. You aren't being graded on it."

Darcy shot him a look and then smiled a bit, her body loosening up. "I know. But originally I was thinking having the challenge over the dinner table, maybe with you, Safira and Steve there, not this…" she trailed off as if looking for the right word.

"Ballyhoo, boondoggle, to-do, production, circus?" Jarvis offered as they stepped into the elevator.

"Any and all of the above might be correct," Darcy agreed as Xander tried not to laugh.

"Sir does tend to get over enthusiastic at times."

"At times?" Xander and Darcy said simultaneously looking up.

Jarvis did not answer, letting the elevator doors slide open to reveal an area with two podiums, chairs, a buffet to one side, champagne glasses and flashing lights around the back.

"Oh dear gods. What has he done?" Darcy moaned looking at the set up.

"Darcy! You're here. I can't wait, it will be the show down of the ages, and Jarvis has agreed to come up with the words. The rules are easy, give the definition of the word. While we aren't going for letter perfect at least the general aspect needs to be correct." Tony swooped out of the kitchen headed for them babbling.

Her smile was wan as she looked at all this. "Tony, who all is coming?"

"Oh, just us. Though I did let Maria know she was welcome if she wanted to attend, and, as we both know, having a winner would be counter-productive, there are prizes for both of you. This will be so much fun."

Xander narrowed his eye at Tony. If he started bouncing on his toes and clapping his hands, he'd get Nat to knock him out.

Tony must have seen Xander's look and calmed down. "A bit over the top?"

"Yes," they both said at the same time.

Tony looked around and shrugged. "Oh well, the show must go on." He glanced back at Darcy. "Is that what you are wearing?"

Darcy gave him a brilliant smile that had too many teeth in it and Tony took a half step back. "Yes, it is. And it had better be a wonderful choice, or I will ensure Fury has full access to you for the next month."

Tony's eyes widened, but Xander also saw a quirk of his lips. Tony adored snark and spine. People who agreed with him bored him to tears. "Miss Lewis, I would never imply that you look anything other than wonderful." He clapped his hands and looked around. "So our other contestant is where?"

"Miss Jolie is on her way up." Jarvis's words had barely faded when the elevator door opened, and Jolie walked in. She stopped and looked at the game show area Tony had made. Look at Darcy and Xander, then back at Tony.

"I get an extra three hours on the electron microscope for this," her voice flat and eyes hard.

Xander had to turn way and clear his throat so he didn't start laughing. Jolie had Bruce and Tony, not quite fawning over her, but she had their number.

"Uh huh. I've got it running a project this week. I don't have time to give up three hours, especially since your hours are limited," Tony protested, but even Xander marveled at his good mood.

"Fine. Six hours at the end of the month."

Tony looked at her eyes narrowed, both of them with arms across their chests. "Fiinneee, but you have to have fun."

"I always have fun winning."

"Hey now. I might win," Darcy protested. Both Tony and Jolie gave her baleful looks and Darcy gasped in outrage. "Oooh, watch it. Remember no science words."

Xander tilted his head looking at her. There had been a touch of smugness in her phrasing and he wondered if she was rigging this game.

Jolie gave her a look of amused compassion. "I'll still like you anyhow."

"Why do I think just because I only have most of a degree I'm looked down on?" Darcy protested, but her smirk hovered around the edge of her mouth.

"Don't look at me, I barely graduated high school, remember?" Xander held up his hands, but noted Jolie's wince. "Hey, considering how many things tried to kill me, I regard it as a masters in survival."

Tony shot him a glance. "One day I want more of your high school stories. I may have missed out on a learning experience by skipping it."

"Only if you went to school on the hell mouth." Xander waved his hand about to say more, but the elevator opened and Thor and Nat walked in.

"Ah, my friend are here!" Thor had gotten better at not booming, but his voice still carried. "Is the competition about ready to begin?"

Xander shot Darcy aa look and she shook her head rolling her eyes. "I'll live," she said in an almost whisper.

In another fifteen everyone was there including Jane, who had a silly smile on her face that made Xander fight his envy. Though he didn't know if he was envious of wanting the smile on his own face, or being responsible for it being on someone else's.

With Darcy up there in her business suit and Jolie in jeans and a sweater they didn't look like they had anything in common, but the spark of battle lit their eyes and Xander settled in to enjoy.

"Are the contestants ready?" Jarvis asked in an oddly formal tone.

"Yes," they both replied and the battle was on.

Jarvis started out with caveat, fratricide, epoxy, logophile, and then got more difficult. The ones that followed included amok, antithesis, gruntle, laconic, pejorative, and supercilious. There were more and Xander surprised himself with how many he knew, and both Jolie and Darcy rattled them off with barely a seconds hesitation.

Everyone was laughing and cheering as the point totals went up. Xander still didn't' know what the points were for, since this was supposed to be friendly but he could see Jolie grinning having fun with this. But he still wondered what had Darcy smirking.

Then Jarvis went into the next word. "Tendre."

Jolie blinked and looked at him. "Is that a foreign word? I didn't think we were doing this."

"Technically it is a seventeenth century word used in England."

"We can exclude it, Jarvis. Though it does mean to have tender feels or a crush on them. Next word?"

"Ton," Jarvis pronounced the word with a long o sound. It came out as tawn.

"That isn't a word," Jolie said after a minute.

And Xander noticed Darcy smirking a bit, though only because he had been unable to take his gaze off her.

"Yes, it is. Darcy, do you have an answer?"

"Ton is the elite society for the aristocrats in England in the Regency and Victorian eras."

"And we have a winner."

Jolie blinked at her a frown creasing her face and Darcy shrugged. "Okay kiddo, I cheated. Or maybe I took a gamble?"

Jolie crossed her arms and glared at her. "And what would that be?"

"I asked Jarvis if I didn't get knocked out in the first ten rounds, which I really thought you'd get me knocked out, he'd bring in word from regency romance novels." Darcy rubbed her neck a bit embarrassed. "I figured those were words rarely used anywhere else, and I highly doubted you had read any. I took a chance."

Darcy waited as Jolie stared at her, and Xander sent up a silent plea that she wouldn't get upset. A slow grin spread across Jolie's face. "Well played. Next time we'll set the rules a bit more exactly."

Darcy pulled her into a hug and to Xanders absolute delight Jolie returned it and the woops probably could be heard down in the labs.

The points turned out to be for money and Tony handed them checks, ten dollars for every point. They both got a bit over two hundred, enough to be fun and give them something to spend it on, but not enough to be anything really important. The show down devolved into dinner, though Darcy did grab Xander and pull him away as everyone was loading up from the buffet that Tony had ordered in.

"I need to change before I eat. There is no way I'm risking these clothes."

Laughing, knowing his own ability to stain clothes Xander followed her to her temporary quarters.

"Jarvis, how much longer until my place is done. I'd really like to not have to worry about sanitizing the furniture," she asked as she came back out a minute later waring a simple shirt and jeans. Xander leaned against the wall, having thought the same thing.

"Next week. Though you need to make a decision about your bed and other furnishings."

"It's in my email?"

"Yes, Miss Darcy," Jarvis said evenly as Darcy walked up to Xander. He straightened giving her a smile.

"Ready to go?"

"Just about. Jarvis have Thor and Jane had sex against this wall?" She pointed at the spot Xander had been leaning again.

"Oh, I hope not. Really those two are a menace," Xander groaned.

"No. They normally restrain themselves to the couch, bedroom, and bathroom."

"Excellent." Darcy walked up to him, placed on hand on his chest and pushed him back against the wall. "Thank you, for everything." She leaned up, pressing those wonderful breasts against him and kissed him long and slow.

Xander kissed back with interested, but through great force of will kept his hands down.

She pulled back and looked at him, a half frown on her face. "Ah, you so aren't interested. Sorry, I thought maybe," she stuttered to a stop as a flush of obvious embarrassment rushed up her check.

"Oh. I am," Xander growled out, his voice thick with want, but he pushed it back. "But I didn't want to misinterpret. I'm good at that. And if that was just a thank you, I didn't want to well do something that you didn't want."

Darcy tilted her head and looked at him. "You are a strange man, Xander Harris. But I think I like it. It is very nice to be respected. But right now I would greatly enjoy it if you would show me exactly how interested you are in me."

The words had barely finished leaving her mouth before Xander had wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against his chest, his hand was buried in her hair at the curve on her skull, and as his mouth showed her exactly how interested he was.

Five minutes later he pulled back. "Convinced?"

"Oh yeah." Her lipstick was mussed, her heart beating like crazy.

"Good. But if we don't go to dinner now, we won't make it at all and everyone in the tower will know."

"Point. Let me go fix myself." She turned, a bit unsteady, and started away.

"Darcy?"

She looked back over her shoulder at him, arching an eyebrow.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

A slow smile lit up her face. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

So... my new series launches on Friday (June 26th) if you like the way I tell stories, check it out. If you can't afford it now (and I totally get that) maybe share it on your social media? Everything helps. My Luck by Mel Todd on Amazon and Kindle Unlimited. Book 2 is done, book 3 is almost done - so you will be getting more very soon. Enjoy.


End file.
